Witch's Cape
by katkah
Summary: Angela is a daughter of a witch. Read how will her strange life change,when meeting a wolf demon in the forest...Red Riding Hood,Cinderella,Rapunzel and Snow White.Maybe even Puss in Boots,hehe;
1. Red's birthday

Leaves were falling.

They were really everywhere. Under the trees, on the forest paths, in front of the gates and also on the courtyards in the village.

Angela loved to watch the leaves. She loved the colors, the yellow, green, brown, orange, but mostly red. It was her favorite color.

,,Right," she sighed. ,,and this month is definitely my favorite, too."

It was September, the month, when fall was beginning. But the weather, still warm but windy, wasn't the only thing Angela loved about September. It was also when her birthday was.

And actually, this day was the best of all year.

A red leave fell on her head. She took it off and looked at it.

,,Nice shade," she grinned and put it into her basket.

Which reminded her, why she was out. No, she wasn't there to pick up leaves; she should have been in the nearby shop ten minutes ago.

She looked the last time into the forest, on which edge she was standing, and ran into the village.

That itself wasn't very huge. It was the kind where everybody knew everyone, but not really close enough. Of course, some people were well-known there.

Angela was one of them.

When she got in front of the shop, a woman on the street greeted her.

,,Why hello Red! I'm just closing the shop."

,,Oh, so I am too late?"

,,No, of course not, the few things you need isn't that much."

The shopkeeper called her by her nickname. It wasn't actually just Red, which was just a diminutive. The whole nickname was Red Riding Hood.

She got this, when she was twelve on her birthday. The week before was special; she just became a woman, so her mother and grandmother made her a long red cloak. It was so huge it was longer than her then.

,,Why all this?" she asked, all embarrassed. ,,Other girls didn't get a cape…"

,,Be glad then!" her mom laughed. After that she sat her on a pony, gave her a basket and send her to the shop.

Since then, everyone called her Red Riding Hood… but since it was long, and her favorite color was the same, it changed into Red.

Now, when she was eighteen, she was glad. First all the girls glared at her and didn't want to talk to her, but she was nice, so she made friends quickly and now she was really popular.

Actually, boys liked her from the start. When she was little she liked them too, but as she grew older, she lost interest in them.

Not ALL the men, just the ones from her village.

Once her mother asked her, why is that.

,,Because they are clowns!" Red growled. ,,I want a man, not a boy."

Mother smiled and said;

,,That's very good, my dear. Very good."

Maybe, if she was a different mother, she would say; no, my dear, go for boys! You will be sure they are pure and will stay with you.

But this mother was a witch. A very powerful witch, and famous too. Red was her only daughter, so she spoiled her, but not in a bad way. She teached her everything she needed to know and told her everything she WANTED to know. That's why Angela was very fond of her and took her as one of her best friends.

She had also other friends, of course; like the smiths son. They knew each other since childhood and Angela liked him, but not in a way she would like a man, she just took him as her friend.

She met him on her way home, when carrying a huge full basket.

,,Hey, Red!" he called and ran after her. ,,What do you have? Isn't that heavy for you? I can help you, if you want."

,,No, thanks. But you can follow me home, if you want."

,,Sure," He said, a little less enthusiastic.

Angela knew, that he was afraid of her mother. Everyone was. Although she never did anybody anything, she was indeed a witch, a respected one and people didn't like to disturb her.

,,I'll go myself, its not that heavy."

_Damn boy, wants to help me all the time_, Angela rolled her eyes in her mind. He's been acting strange lately. Her mom said that he liked her.

,,Well, he wouldn't be a bad choice, if you decided to settle down. But he still needs to grow up," mother sighed and placed a bowl of soup in front of Angela, after she came home.

,,No, he wouldn't," Angela sighed. Her mom was right. She was eighteen, and although her mother lived alone, she wanted to go somewhere else… to be alone with somebody she would want to…

Ack, no. Not him. Maybe after a few years, after he'll be an adult. He WAS eighteen, but Angela just thought that's not enough for him.

_So what, if I don't get married! My mom is not married either_, she smiled proudly. _Maybe I'll do it just like her; find someone worthy and have a child and after that I'll just return home!_

The soup suddenly tasted bad.

_I'm not ready for a child_, she sighed. Well, but I've got plenty of time…

,,We got a letter," her mom said and ripped apart her thoughts. ,,its from your granny!"

Angela's grandmother lived alone deep in the forest. She was also a witch, a good witch, and people from far away came to her for advice, OR she gone to them. And she got well-paid.

People who saw her said that Angela resemble her a lot. She got the same fair skin, the same body and the same face (her mother had the same, too). And the same bronze, long, slightly curly hair.

But Angela got the eyes of her grandfather (also a wizard), a deep, and beautiful blue, a little lighter than the night sky. She never met him, so she didn't know. Or at least she didn't remember meeting him, but she knew he was alive and granny went to see him often. Usually her mother packed her bag and went to granny's house to guard it, water the herbs and feed the animals. But not this time.

,,Darling, you have to go to granny's house. I've got too much work now, its our season, and I've got much customers…don't worry, you'll just have to stay till tomorrow."

,,No problem!" Angela jumped from her seat. ,,When do I go?"

,,Right now."

,,Why not. Do you need the horse?"

,,Yes I do, sorry…"

,,Then I'll make a walk through the forest."

,,No problem, dear, just be careful, its getting dark. Don't get lost!"

,,Come on mom, I've gone through there million times."

,,Just checking. See you tomorrow then!"

Angela walked out of the house with a half full basket again, the witch knew that granny loved when she did sweets for her, so she made a few.

,,She'll be glad," mother winked and send Angela into the forest.


	2. White Wolf

She walked alone. And she loved those moments. The forest road was kind of invisible, but she knew her very well. She looked up to the colorful trees, listened to the wind and to some ravens she met during her way, and watched the sunset.

Her birthday was just perfect. Every year it was.

But this time it was special. She was eighteen today, so she was an adult now. So as an adult, various thoughts came to her mind, when she stopped by the inn and heard men talk stories not so innocent.

She caught herself thinking about some of those again and since she was deep in thoughts almost felt the touch- and when she realized that she blushed.

_Well, nobody can see me, so I'm safe. That would be epic trouble if people in the village knew what I think, heh…_

The path was totally invisible now, because it was dark by now. So Angela was going more for her memory than eyes, but she saw some lavender side from the road, so she stopped and began to pick it.

_What luck. We can use them later! Gosh, now I want lavender tea._

There were more deeper, so she came there too. After that berries popped in front of her.

_So much of them at this time of year, wow! Almost feels as if summer is telling goodbye._

She noticed she strayed from the path a little and now was deeper in the forest, but she could still see clearly where she was. This wasn't the first time she did this, after all.

,,What's a young lady like this doing here, in the forest, at night?" a voice called from behind her, from the forest. Angela frozed. It really startled her, but excited at the same time. It was dark, smooth, and kind of mysterious, but beautiful. Also she noticed it was male. She turned and stayed quite surprised facing a wolf. A huge white wolf. He was so big his mouth was about half of her, looked strong, and though that he seemed quite graceful.

,,Eh…well…I know it around here."

She could speak to animals, of course, so she wasn't surprised about the fact she was talking with a wolf. What surprised her was his strange appearance.

,,Really?" He did something that seemed to be a smile.

,,But though that I don't know who YOU are," she caught on. ,,and a well-behaved lady shouldn't talk to strangers, you know."

,,Of course she shouldn't. Well, pleased to meet you then, Red Riding Hood. My name is Andro," the wolf answered swiftly.

_Nice name. Strange, but nice._

,,How come you know my nickname?"

,,I usually learn about the places I go to, and you… you seem to be the best of this land."

,,Why thank you," she smiled. She haven't forgot, what mother teached her; and she teached her manners, that would be good even at the royal court. She always told her:

,,Red, NEVER blush when hearing a compliment! Unless you want the person thinking you like them too much."

,,So you are new to this land?" she asked.

He stepped a little closer.

,,Yes, but I hope I will be here home soon," he bowed his head.

Angela noticed his strange eyes. They were a dark, cyclamen (reddish pink) color, but they shined like two stars. Also his ears were different from a normal wolf, they looked more like the ears of a lynx. They seemed so soft…

_Oh come on, it's not polite to touch somebody's ears, when you just met him._

,,I hope you will like it here…what's that?"

Another thing she noticed. He carried a rose. A snow white, almost blue rose. It was really strange, like him, but also very beautiful.

,,This?" he smiled. ,,This is my payment for the herbs I need from a nearby living witch."

,,A witch?" It caught her attention. ,,And do she live in the village or here, in the forest? That would be my family."

,,Here, in the forest. But she's not home now."

,,That doesn't matter. I can sell you the herbs, if you want. So we might as well travel together," she suggested.

,,I've got a better idea," he smiled. ,,how about we make a bet?"

,,I'm listening."

,,We'll see, who gets there first. If you win…" He made a pause.

,,Will I get the rose? But know this, I've been there thousand times already."

,,I bet the desire of your heart."

,,And if I lose? What would YOU want?"

,,A kiss," he said innocently.

,,Why not," Angela shrugged. ,,you're a wolf, after all."

_How do I actually kiss a wolf?_ She puzzled. _On the nose, maybe?_

,,Yes, indeed I am. Well, goodbye then and hope to see you soon, Red."

He bowed his head and then turned and ran into the forest.

Angela smiled, picked up her basket and still with a smile returned on the path, while thinking about his voice, dark and smooth as the night herself.


	3. All the better to

Okay, it's really a fast storyline, but remember the original tale…^^' Sorry this chapter is short.

* * *

She got to the granny's house about two hours later, as always. She didn't hurry very much, the bet wasn't that important to her. She just grinned at the thought, how will he get through the door. _Well, he's just tall; maybe it won't be that hard for him…_

She was kind of surprised to see light from the fire inside.

_I thought it's locked with a spell…but sure, with the bet I lend him the key._

She knocked.

,,Whos that?" someone asked.

,,It's just me, Red."

,,Open and come in."

She opened the door.

,,So you are here first," she said.

,,Indeed, I am!" a voice, the same as in the forest, called playfully. ,,I'm here, in the bedroom."

,,Well, I will have to bow my head in front of such a fast-"

She wanted to say animal, but when she got into granny's bedroom, which was the biggest and warmest room (no wonder he was there), she found out there were no animals there. Just in granny's rocking-chair there was sitting a young man. She stopped in surprise. _Huge_ surprise.

She never saw such a handsome fellow before. Not a bit like the young boys in her village, which were total clowns and it didn't matter, if they liked her or not.

His skin was kind of pale, as his white fur as a wolf, and his hair was a deep reddish brown. There were two things similar to white feelers; they looked like white hair. He seemed, as sitting in his own home, no hints of tense.

,,Ah- Andro, that's you?" she finally got from her, when observated and saw it's really him.

,,Yes. I understand it must be kind of a shock for you."

She caught a hint of mock in his voice, and she knew why. She _was_ shocked.

,,Well…yes, you surprised me," Angela shook her head and came a little closer.

,,Aren't you going to put that down?" he asked with a grin and pulled the lace on her cloak.

She just took it off wtihout anything other and put it on the chair where he was sitting. Then stepped in front of him and stared again. She knew perfectly well it was rude, as he knew he should had at least sit somewhere else.

_Is he a werewolf? _She wondered. But she knew werewolves, some were their customers, and this was different. Also those feelers.

,,Why so quiet?" he mocked.

,,I'm just wondering you actually haven't changed that much. Like… your eyes, they are the same."

,,All the better to see you with," he answered.

,,And your voice is the same, too," she stepped in front of him. He was almost lying, relaxed and was looking into her eyes with a smile.

,,For you to better hear me."

He noticed she was staring at his ears.

,,And you're ears are the same, just slightly smaller."

,,Do you want to touch them?"

The sudden question hit her like a bunch of heat. She stared at him for a moment in shock, but it seemed that he was serious.

,,E-eh…well…wo-wont you mind?" _Damn, I shouldn't stutter_.

,,No, you can, if you want to."

She leaned a little closer and reached one hand bashfully. He haven't moved, just grinned a little and sat, so she could reach better.

It was as soft as it looked. It felt like rabbit summer fur.

He made a sound that resembled purring and closed his eyes.

Angela was glad, because she blushed a little.

After a while she stopped being all ashamed and smiled.

,,They are soft."

Still with closed eyes he made a grin and then opened them.

,,I won the bet, you know?"

,,Yes you did."

She felt hands on her back, as he pushed her closer, and then without something other he pressed his lips against hers.

Although this wasn't her first kiss, it sure was DIFFERENT.

She got kisses from boys everyday. It was almost a routine. She was used to so much kind of kisses, but none of them was so deep and so full of passion like this one.

She felt his hand slid down on her waist, but it didn't bother her, actually she moved closer to him.

,,What huge teeth you have," she gasped, but didn't pull away.

,,To better _taste_ you with," he purred and licked her lips.

She moaned, when felt his hand on her inner thigh. It was really hot.

,,Never done this before, did you?" she felt his breath in her ear.

,,No…"

,,Don't worry, I'll try to be gentle," he said and kissed her neck._Try_ to be.

,,Ah…okay," she got from her loudly and she was glad this house was so far from the village.


	4. Morning ,after'

It was a nice autumn morning. The sun was more or les shining and it was warm.

Angela woke up late; the sun was already high in the sky. After a few sleepy seconds she remembered a wolf.

She turned on her back in bed and wondered, if the things, that happened last night, were just a dream. But after she rolled on her stomach, she found a sweet and special scent beside her.

_Maybe I'm still dreamin-_

She felt somehow uncomfortable under her. She wondered, why is that and was totally surprised at first, when found blood on the sheets and some on the blanket.

_What the hell? I don't have…_

After that she remembered, that mother once told her about this. Yes, sure, first time, so there's blood. She blushed and a huge smile appeared on her face.

_Even if I don't see him ever again, it was sure worth it._

,,Good morning," a voice called.

Angela frozed. It wasn't Andro, it was her _grandma_.

,,G-good morning, granny!"

The eldest witch appeared in the door.

,,You overslept, dear. And next time please cover your groins, okay? Now get up, so I can change the sheets!"

Angela sighed in relief. So she didn't met him…

_Thank god, she would have a heart attack if she knew what I did!_

Her grandma was kind of fond of normal people's traditions. Those with marriage too.

Although witches usually didn't marry, well, she was the beloved only granddaughter and she wanted her to have a _real_ family.

,,Do you want breakfast?"

''Yup, thanks, granny," Angela smiled and quickly got dressed.

The scent from bed also lingered on her shirt.

_Good only I can sense it._

,,Well, I think you can go now," grandma said after breakfast. ,,I'll come to the shop later in the evening. Oh, and tell mom the sweets were great!"

,,Okay, sure! Bye," Angela waved, grabbed the basket and dressed in her red cloak and after that ran out of the door.

On her way home the forest was quiet. The wind wasn't blowing, the only sound around her was her own feet.

She was kind of disappointed grandma got home so early. But maybe he did leave after she fell asleep. _Is he even still here?_

She found that out, when she was picking berries along the road again. Something soft pushed her from behind and she fell on the ground.

,,What's a young woman like you doing here?" a playful voice asked, and before she knew she was lying on the ground between the paws of a white wolf.

,,Its you!" she winked.

,,Hello," he said tenderly. ,,sorry for leaving you there alone, but I almost got caught by your grandmother with you, so I thought its better to go away. It was sure an adrenaline rush, when I heard the door open!"

,,Yeah I believe that. Guess what adrenaline _I_ had, when found blood. Well, you are here now," she smiled. ,,and please let go."

,,And what if I don't?" he grinned.

,,Well I'll have to make you go down," she grinned too, but didn't really wanted him to go down; and he knew. He inclined his head and licked her neck.

,,Oh come on, we are in the middle of the forest!" she moaned.

,,Okay," he said, sounding disappointed. ,,so you're going home?"

,,I'd like to. But you can go with me for a while, if you want."

,,I've got a better idea. Come on my back!"

,,What???" _One_ _crazy thing after another._

,,Come on! Please?" he made puppy eyes.

,,Alright, at least I'll be home earlier."

He lied on his stomach, put his head on his front legs and wagged his tail.

Angela carefully sat on his back. He was soft and hot.

,,Aren't I heavy?"

,,No, your like a feather!" he laughed. ,,Now hang on, I'm going to run!"

She nearly managed to catch his fur, when he moved.

And she never traveled so fast before, not even on mother's magic horse. The trees were just color freckles, and she felt waves of air to her face. It was cold, but sitting on him was warm. She could feel everything moving under her and heard his breath, faster than normally, but more from excitement than exhaustion.

They stopped just about twenty meters from the edge of the forest.

,,You must go alone now, Red," he said. ,,but be sure to visit me here again, okay?"

,,You'll be here?"

,,Yes, I'll be waiting for you," he nodded and licked her neck gently. She gave him a kiss on the nose.

,,I'll be looking forward to meet you again."

,,Hi, Red!" someone called, when she was in front of her home.

She turned and saw the smith's son.

,, You've been there kind of long today."

,,I overslept," she shrugged.

,,Sure…well, I was just wondering, if you would like to go for a walk after tomorrow's worship."

,,Why?" she asked and eaten a berry.

,,I thought you'd want to," he shrugged.

,,Well, I do like walks in the forest, I'll just have to ask mom."

,,Say well be careful!"

She grinned.

,,Hi darling!" mother greeted her, while cooking something in a huge cauldron. ,,So, how was your night? Weren't you lonely?"

_Paradox._

,,Not at all," Angela laughed. ,,It was a beautiful night, wasn't it?"

,,Indeed it was!" the witch smiled.

,,Yeah, I almost forgot; I met John while standing by the gate, and he asked if he can go for a walk with me tomorrow."

,,Where?" she asked, concerned.

,,Just in the forest, don't worry."

,,Oh, that's okay then. And you know what to do, watch over him!"

,,Of course, mom!" Angela bursted into laughter.


	5. A proposal

They were walking in total silence.

She felt, as if John wasn't even there, as if it was a complete normal lone walk in the forest. She picked up flowers, herbs, fruits, leaves and all kinds of things she found and they seemed somehow interesting to her, and quietly singed to herself.

She heard him say her nickname after a while.

,,Red?"

,,Yes?"

,,You know, why I wanted to call you out to the forest?"

,,No idea."

,,Well, anyway, I was wondering… you had birthday, right?"

,,Yup."

,,Congratulations."

,,Thanks."

,,So, you are eighteen now?"

,,Yes, I'm adult now," she smiled proudly.

,,Me too. And you know, as adults, we should think about our lives more, as for what are we going to do in the future…"

,,Be responsible for ourselves? Mom told me," she nodded.

,,Glad you got my point. What do you want to do?"

,,I don't actually-," she shrugged and then suddenly pointed out;

,,There's a caterpillar on your shoulder…."

He looked there and seeing her staring there, he carefully picked it up and put it on a tree, because he knew that she would be mad if he hurt it.

,,Okay, where was I?"

,,What do I want to do in the future. Well, I don't really know. Maybe I'll be helping my mom in the shop and be in the family business, you know."

,,Yeah… thought of having a family? I mean your own."

,,Not yet."

Angela picked up a leave from the ground. It was a color that resembled Andro's hair.

,,,,Well, I did… kind of… everyone expect me to…"

,,So you are settling down?" she finally gave him full attention.

,,Yes I'd like to get married."

,,With who?"

She noticed he stared elsewhere and rolled his eyes a little.

,,Well, that was the thing I wanted to ask…"

,,Wh…?"

,,Do you want to be my wife?" he bursted out.

She frozed in embarrassment. Looked down, started to rub the back of her head and said nothing. But she knew she can't be quiet for too long.

,,Well…I'm not really ready for marriage yet…"

,,You're _eighteen_, Angela. When do you want to do it?"

_As if eighteen was a huge number for a witch!_ She screamed in her mind and sighed heavily.

,,I don't know, really. Its kind of sudden for me."

Although not that sudden. There was some rumors in the village he wanted to do it. And she was totally frightened that it might be serious.

,,Can I think about it for a while? Maybe… give me a day or two?"

,,Alright. But tell me as soon as you can, okay?"

,,Sure," she mumbled. The rest of the walk went in tensing silence.

_Now this was what I needed_, she sighed, when heard village girls talking about what happened (because obviously _everyone_ knew…)

,,You heard? He asked her hand in marriage!"

,,Seriously? A witch's daughter?!"

,,She's from good blood. Why not.''

,,And what did she said?!"

,,She said she have to think about it, because she's not sure."

,,Stupid! He's the best and besides, who else would want her? She's _weird_."

,,Except demons maybe," one grinned and then all four chuckled and looked on her.

They didn't know she had very good senses and heard everything, while searching for a favorite sort of apples in the market.

,,Or she's waiting for a _prince_," another mocked.

,,Yeah. On a white horse."

,,She'll be like her mother, trust my words!"

I love you too, girls.

,,John's free for you, girls, you heard?" she called playfully, when they shuttled down and stared on her.

_It's so hard to be different. But then, what's life without the hard work?_

She just walked on without another word.

,,Hey, Red!" someone called.

She turned and saw one of the few people in the village, who threatened her as a friend.

It was the miller's wife, Isabella. She was just four years older than Angela and was a very kind person. Right now she was waiting a baby, so Angela haven't seen her much, but she went shopping from time to time.

,,Hey, Bella! Need help?"

,,No, but thank you. You heard?"

,,About what?"

,,People saw a huge white wolf in the forest!"

Well _this_ is a good poll to talk about.

,,_Really_? When? Where?"

,,Just about a week ago," she explained and filled her own basket with goods.

,,and it was nearby, in the forest around. I know you talk to animals, but be careful anyway. Nobody knows his race. They say he have weird eyes. Not like a normal wolf."

,,How different?" Angela asked, but already knew the answer.

,,They are dark color between red and pink. As if the color of passion, they say. Some people think it's a demon or werewolf."

This _was_ news to Angela. She haven't thought of a option he might be a demon.

,,Yeah, don't worry, I'll watch out."

,,You better. Demons like to seduce young girls. And you just got a proposal from Johnny, right?"

,,Yes, but let me put it this way," Angela lowered her voice and then inclined her head to Isabella's. ,,demon or not, better than John!"

,,Got that right!" Isabella bursted into laughter. ,,But don't, for God's sake, tell him!"

,,You think I'm crazy?" Angela started to laugh too, she could barely catch her breath.

_Yes, she can always make my day better._


	6. Thoughts

Thought of Shania Twain – That Don't Impress Me Much and Xandria – In Love With The Darkness when writing this,

And yay for it, we get to see the wolf again.

And yeah, short again, sorry, but the next chapter will be the start of Cinderella part.

________________

The day after that was colder, than before, but still not that much, because it didn't rain, as it used this time of year. But still, everyone was working hard outside because they knew the sun won't last too long.

So did Angela. Mother told her what to do all day, and she jumped around like a frightened rabbit, but she wasn't really tired, because it at last distracted her from the fact she have to tell something someone today.

She thought about it all the previous day, and the day before too, and still haven't decided. Well, the good things were he WAS the best from the village, he WOULD be a good husband, she WAS eighteen and she WANTED a family. Plus, he was the smith's son, he would be good for her, after all…

,,Or you want a werewolf?" one of the girls mocked her, when met her on the street.

Angela snorted. Yes, she was right, she shouldn't think about a magical creature. She was a witch, but that didn't mean she wasn't human – she didn't even knew, who was her father. Maybe she wasn't even a witch.

She shaked her head, while working in their garden. Yes, probably she just had slight talent from her mom, but she was probably human. So she should go for a human. And who knows, maybe he was the first and last who asked her? Maybe she would end up alone…

_Creep. This won't help you!_ She kicked herself in her mind.

,,Mom, can you give me something I'll have to use my brain for?"

,,What, are you tired?" the witch asked from her side.

,,Well… yes, that too…"

,,Oh, yes. I got it. I have some new herbs from the city inside, go count them. Or you know what? I think you worked hard enough for today, go somewhere else."

Angela winked in surprise, but then smiled and immediately packed lunch and a book.

Then she sneaked out to the forest as furtively, as she could, so no one would see her, and when she was in the shade of the trees she began to run.

This was just the right situation to visit her favorite place in the forest.

Almost nobody else ever went there, not even her mother and grandmother, because it was very deep and it was rumored magical creatures lived there, and not all were friendly. Angela never saw any, though. Only weeping willows and dragonflies. They told her there was water fairies though, but they showed only at night. That meant during day it was just a huge and peaceful lake. During summer it was a dark green color, but when the sun was setting down it looked bright pink and in the winter it was silver during the day. Also there was a huge flat rock there beside the biggest willow, Angela used to sit there and read, write or draw something, or whatever it was.

So she did today. She wind was blowing a little, so she had to fix her hair a lot, because otherwise she wouldn't see anything.

After a huge wave of air all her hair was in her eyes again.

_Once again and I'll cut them to shoulders_, she groaned.

She turned to her basket and put her head there to find a hairband.

,,Where you are, you little-"

After she lifted her head, she found a pair of red or pink eyes in front of her, kind of amused with how angry she was.

,,Searching for this?" he lifted his hand.

,,Wha… how did you get here so fast?" her eyes widened.

,,Heard you, so I came," he laughed. ,,Besides, I said I'll be waiting for you, didn't I?"

,,Yes," she laughed too and kissed him.

,,Heard you had a marriage proposal," he said and put her hair behind her ear.

,,Do the _whole land_ know about that?"

,,Well, sort of. And what have you told him?"

,,Nothing yet…" she sighed.

,,And what do you _want_ to tell?" he asked carefully.

,,Well, I wanted to say no right on the spot…. But who knows what people might think of me…"

,,It's your life," he interrupted her. ,,and you have the right to say no rather than be unhappy."

She smiled.

,,You're right. Thanks for making me sure."

,,No problem," he grinned and unexpectedly lied down to her lap. ,,at least I'll have more of you!"

She bursted into laughter.

,,Well, for a demon you're really a bunch of fun!"

That seemed to catch his attention, he lifted himself a little.

,,How do you…?"

,,Uh… heard some rumors. So it's true? You're really a demon?" she asked a little fearfully.

,,Is it a problem for you?"

She was surprised to hear fear in his voice too.

,,No," she smiled and hugged him. ,,I'm glad you told me. I was wondering kind of a lot, what are you." He smiled.

,,And did it surprise you?"

,,Not really. But I guess it depends on WHO you are, not WHAT you are."

,,Glad you are a witch's daughter, a ordinary girl wouldn't let me close for half a mile!"

,,Well, ordinary girls are satisfied with the ones from our village ; I can say you are far better than them."

,,That must be misery there," he grinned.

,,Not at all."

,,So that was a compliment?"

,,Glad you got it," she grinned too.

,,Yeah, almost forgot ; you were just eighteen, right?"

,,Yes…?"

He reached behind her and pulled a white, almost blue rose from there.

,,Take this as your birthday gift, but if you want, I can bring you one every week."

She ran out of words, just got ,,wow'' out of her. But he got it.

,,Think of me, when smelling it," he smiled. ,,and if you might excuse me now, I've got things to do."

He stand up and then with one huge jump disappeared in the forest. Angela checked, if the rose wasn't just a dream, but it was still lying there, and smelled like heaven.


	7. Business trip

I just love Savio, almost as much as Andro.

As for the twins, I used a reference from Disney's Cinderella for their names.

--

,,What's with this face, dear?" the witch grinned, when Angela got home from her walk in the forest (it was almost dark outside).

,,I just saw a beautiful sunset."

,,Good to hear. Those here are always beautiful. You've been to that lake in the woods?"

,,Yes. Really a good view. The water looked pink as always. So, had any customers?'

,,No, but I got a letter."

,,Again from granny?" Angela rolled her eyes.

,,No, not this time, its from a customer. This is going to be huge business!"

,,That's good to hear! Anything I can help with?"

,,No, I'm afraid not. But you can go with me if you want."

,,Where…?"

,,I'm going to the royal city for two weeks."

Angela stood with her mouth open for a while.

,,WOW!!! And I can go with you???"

,,I just said that!" the witch laughed. ,,At least I'll have company. But I doubt you'll survive without the forests!"

,,Hah, it's just two weeks! And I'll have a chance to see you at work and learn and help you and I'll see the city and-"

,,Alright, alright I got it! Pack your things then, we are leaving in a hour."

,,Okay!" Angela ran out to their dovecote.

There were several doves there, and a few species. But only one small and pinkish, almost couldn't be seen among the bigger ones.

It was hers. And it was magical. She had the most beautiful voice in the land and when she sang, everybody stopped and listened. But not only that, her songs could cancel curses and could create various magical musical instruments (Angela's mother sold them; once she sold a flute to a weirdo with a rat on his shoulder).

Also the dove was smart and a good friend.

,,Caron?" Angela called to her.

Caron was currently eating with the others- well more like stealing their food right from under their heads. She was smaller, but quicker and now it seemed like she just finished.

She lifted her head, and then flied down on Angela's hand.

,,When I hear this tone, something big is going on, am I right?" a voice called from the roof. Both looked up and found out there was a black cat there.

,,Greetings, Savio," Angela called.

Savio was also her… well; it would be rude to call him pet. He was too clever to be a pet, he was more like a familiar. His intellect was well-known just like Caron's voice, he was better than most people. Nobody knew why, but Angela was glad she had an advisor like that, and he liked to have home to return to, knees to lie on and somebody to scratch his ears. Or just somebody to give him food.

,,Greetings!"

,,Yes, you are right as usually. Moms going on a business trip, so I'm going with her."

,,HAH! And I'm going with _you_."

,,Of course you are, it wouldn't be fun without you," Angela grinned. ,,oh, and you, Caron… please fly to,"-she whispered his name to her-,,and tell him I'm going away for two weeks…that he don't have to wait."

,,Two weeks? Well _that's_ gonna be a trip!" Savio grinned.

,,Can I go too after I tell?" Caron asked.

,,Yes, but nobody else."

,,As if they wanted to see the royal city!"

-

The carriage was moving slowly. Angela was looking out of the window as everything grew less and less familiar until they got to a point where she recognized totally nothing.

,,Look at that, Red!" Savio pointed out of the window. ,,What a great sample of a cedar! Wow, must be at least 300 years old!"

He was clearly exited of the ride.

,,Saw that! Who knew so many of them would be here?"

,,Excellent place for naturalistic research." ,,Totally."

Savio jumped on her knees.

,,BUT I bet something else will be in the city, no forests you know, cedars needs lots of free space."

,,And good ground too, don't forget that!"

,,Yeah."

The city itself was about twenty times bigger than the village. There were mostly flowers there instead of trees, but those were there too. Though it was mostly stone.

They arrived in the middle soon, beside the fountain. The best families lived there, nobles or just rich people (as Savio commented).

,,Well, Angela, this is where we will live for those two weeks."

,,Nice house."

,,Yes. My customer owns it. She'll let me live here for a small payment. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, she said she have two daughters. They are twins around your age, I hope you'll like them."

,,Really?" Angela asked. Savio lifted his head.

,,Do they have a cat?" he asked.

,,Well…yeah, they do, a english blue one. It's more polite than those two."

Right then the carriage stopped and a few seconds after that the coachman opened the door.

,,Here we are, ladies," he said.

Angela couldn't help herself – but he somehow looked like a rat…

The two jumped out and Savio ran close behind.

,,Well, well, well, I sense huge fun here," he grinned.

As for the twin sisters, they appeared… no, actually ran to the door about a minute later.

,,Well, nice one, Giselle, Anastasia! I told you to get up two hours ago!" a sharp voice called from the house. A noble woman appeared in the door and opened them wide.

,,I'm sorry, miss Rubens. Those are my daughters."

Giselle was slightly slimmer and had bigger eyes than Anastasia, but both had long, straight blond hair and turquoise colored eyes. And both looked curious.

,,This is your daughter, miss Rubens?" one of them asked.

,,Yes, girls, this is Angela. I hope you will get along well."

-

,,Hey, hand me over my hat!"

,,And what about a magic word?! I'm not your servant!"

,,Hand me over the damn hand, witch!"

,,Yeah, get lost."

,,Very well getting along, I see," Savio chuckled.

They were there a week. Angela found out that even if she tried, she couldn't get along witch the two sisters well. Well, maybe with their cat, Lisette, but not them...

They started to make fun of her just about a day after they arrived. And Angela was a very proud person about some things.

_Thank God_, she thought, _you thank God I'm just a apprentice and a good witch, otherwise I would turn you into frogs and then order frog legs!_

She hated them so much she haven't even told them her nickname, so they called her just Rubens, witchs daughter, ,hey you' or sorceress in red.

She just rolled her eyes and talked rather to the animals, Savio and Lisette. By the way… those two were getting along very well. When she seen them alone, she suddenly got the feeling she miss Andro.

_Maybe I should had stayed home_, she sighed to herself.


	8. CinderElla

Sorry for the wait, I had things to do.^^' Anywais here's the next chapter. Thanks for the patience.

-

* * *

The next day it was too rainy to go outside, so Angela decided to look around the house more. There was one place she like, and it was the kitchen. She used to cook a lot home, so she tried to do something. There was a lot of food there.

But maybe something easy will be better.

She started making soup and was kind of curious, why there weren't any cooks here. Actually NOBODY was there.

,,Hey Giselle, look at that!" she heard from the door. She rolled her eyes.

,,What… hey, she's cooking! Yay, seems there's a new servant here, don't you think?" Anastasia grinned.

,,As expected from a peasant girl."

,,You never cook here?" Angela asked, while still working.

,,No, _of course_ not!" Giselle rolled her eyes. ,,I mean, look around, do you think we could cook here?"

,,Well," Angela grinned. ,,cooking is one of the signs of a future good wife, don't you think? How about you lose all your money and you won't learn nothing? What would you do? I don't think you would make money with talking or dancing, though… being comedians isn't that bad. Tried it, but I think that's more fun that real job."

They shuttled, then one of them snorted and then also tripped over something, it seemed.

,,What the…ELLA! What the hell you think you're doing, sitting in the door!" Anastasia screamed.

,,I'm sorry, si-"

,,_Don't call me like that!_" both of them ran away cursing.

Angela looked to the door, where also the oven was, and noticed a slim girl there, sitting in the door with a mouse on her shoulder, to which she seemed to talk now, holding a sweeper.

,,Hello?" Angela called. ,,Are you alright?"

The girl – Ella – jumped of her seat and whirled ashes around her.

,,Wh- Sorry, I didn't mean to sit there, I just was so tir-"

,,That's okay, that's okay!" Angela laughed. ,,Calm down, please. You're Ella, right?"

,,Yes. And you are who?" she asked, it seemed she just noticed it's someone she never seen before.

,,I'm Angela Rubens, nice to meet you."

,,Rubens…? _You're the witch's daughter!_" Ella pointed out. ,,WOW! I never actually met a real witch before! Can you show me something?"

,,I can I think," Angela shrugged. ,,But I'm just a apprentice."

,,That doesn't matter, it don't have to be a big spell."

,,Alright. Can you hand me over your little friend?"

Ella stayed quite hesitant, so she added;

,,Don't worry, I wont hurt her."

,,How do you know it's _her_?"

,,Well, I talked to animals since I was little, so I can tell the difference."

,,Oh! So its not that weird," Ella nodded, looked more for herself. ,,I can also talk to animals. But they," she pointed out of the door. ,,think I'm weird."

,,No, you are just slightly magical, but anybody can learn how to speak to animals if they want to." Angela started to like this girl.

,,Okay," Ella nodded cheerfully and carefully handed Angela over the mouse.

She took it and closed her eyes. After a while she opened them and tapped the mouse's head. The little animal turned orange.

Ella bursted onto laughter and clapped.

,,Glad you liked that!" Angela laughed too and tapped the mouse again, it turned grey again. ,,You know, you are a lot nice than those two."

,,Well they are just my stepsisters after all."

,,What?" Angela's eyes widened

,,Well, I'm not surprised they haven't told you. It's like, my mom died, my dad got married again and so on."

,,I see. But why are you here as a servant then?"

,,Well, since everybody around thought I'm weird and then dad died…So I'm here."

She shrugged.

,,Well, if you ever wanted something, just send me a letter! I'm sure birds know where I live, just ask them."

,,That's nice of you! Really. Never met such a kind person before. But YOU don't think I'm strange, do you?"

,,I'm a witch!" Angela bursted onto laughter again. ,,I'm the only one who wears a long red cape in my village, or maybe in the whole land, and I recently turned down a marriage proposal from the richest and best boy from the village."

,,Well _wow_. You're just the right person for me! Want to be friends?" she reached out a hand.

,,I sure do!" Angela shaked it.

The bell ringed and in the same time the dog started to bark. Angela and Ella curiously rushed to the door, which were next to the hallway, Ella stopped out of sight.

Anastasia and Giselle opened the door and found out it was a royal messenger. He just handed them over a letter and walked away again.

,,Wow!" Anastasia jumped. ,,It's a invitation to a royal ball next week…the younger prince is _going to chose a wife_!!!"

,,Wow, I never been to a ball before!" Angela wondered.

,,I'd love to go see the ball," Ella sighed and jumped down the stairs to the kitchen again.

,,Just to see?"

,,Just to see! I don't like when I have to be among nobles, I'd rather be as a servant there. But I'd love to meet the prince."

,,And you haven't yet? I mean, you _are_ a noble actually."

,,Ack, no. But I saw him before," she blushed. ,,I wonder what kind of person he is. I'd love to see him again."

,,Me too, but I'd much rather- eh."

There was silence for a while, it seemed that Ella waited for the rest of the phrase, but then just asked;

,,You'd much rather…? See someone else?"

,,Yes," Angela blushed.

,,Witch blush!" Ella dramatically pointed out. ,,That must be a special one, right?"

,,No," Angela turned her head away.

,,No what?"

,,No I wont tell you about him! You'd think I'm a psychopath."

,,I want to hear anyway."

,,You're weird."

,,I know I'm weird," Ella said cheerfully. ,,and I try to be nice. Tell me please?"

,,Alright then… do you want to hear the full story?"

,,Yes!" Ella sat down on the last stair and shutted.

,,Well," Angela started and still cooked at the same time. ,,recently, it was my eighteen birthday."

,,I'm going to be eighteen too; just two years left! Is it a good feeling?"

_Beside her I feel like a normal girl_, Angela thought with a smile.

,,Yes, it sure is! Well, and at that day mom send me to my grandma to bring her some things and to watch over her house, because she had to leave it. She lives deep in the forest, but I was there many times. Well and along the way I met a huge white wolf I never saw around before."

,,How big?"

,,His mouth was so huge he could swallow you."

,,Wow. But wolves aren't really so aggressive, are they? And you said you _met_ him."

,,Yes I met him, I talked to him. By the way he was something I never saw in my whole life! He had really beautiful eyes; people who saw him said it's like the color of passion."

,,Passion have a color?"

,,No, but if it had I would imagine it as that."

,,So it was like reddish pink, right?" Ella closed her eyes for a while, when saying it.

,,Exactly. Well and in the conversation we made a bet, because he wanted to go where I was going too – who will be there first. If I win, I would get a special rose, if he did, he would get a kiss."

,,Kissing a wolf? No big deal," Ella shrugged.

,,I thought the exact same thing and you know what I found there, when I got to granny's house? I found a _damn hot young man there_."

Ella half gasped, half laughed.

,,Well, the next day I woke with bloody sheets and I was glad! Then in the forest he took me home on his back, and two days after he gave me this," Angela took out the rose she carried everywhere with her.

,,Winter rose!" Ella pointed out. ,,That's really rare! I read that it's a flower that _high_ magical beings give to their loved ones."

,,High demons…"

,,I'd say so what! If you miss him that's nothing to be ashamed of."

,,Thanks." Angela suddenly hugged her.

,,Ouch." She hugged back. ,,And you know you haven't told me his name yet."

,,Andro."

,,Nice," Ella tapped her back. ,,really nice."


	9. The ball

We have some encounters here.

-

-

It was the first day of the ball.

Everyone was nervous. Giselle and Anastasia, their mother, Angela, her mom, Ella and even the animals in the house. Savio actually got angry, when he was Angela running through the kitchen about the tenth time.

,,CAN YOU FOR GODS SAKE CALM DOWN?" he screamed. ,,Its only a ball, alright?!"

,,Sure," she tapped his head. ,,Sorry. But I'm thinking."

,,And do you must run around when you're thinking?"

,,Okay, you got me here; but I'm nervous."

He sighed, then lied down and let her do, what she wants.

,,Angela?"

Both of them jumped, when her mother came to the door.

,,I'll have to go away for the night. Will you survive it here?"

,,I guess. How long will you be gone?"

,,I'll probably come back at morning."

,,Alright."

Just when the witch closed the door, Ella jumped down from the oven and brushed off herself.

,,SO," she clapped. ,,do we have a plan, how to get there? The ball already started two hour ago."

,,Pssst," Angela covered her mouth. ,,they don't need to know!"

,,Of course, sorry," Ella whispered. ,,Anywais…what if they lock us here?"

,,No they won't. Besides, don't you know how to get out if they do?"

,,I do, but…"

,,Where are you, miss Ella?" someone called from the door; it was one of the other peasants in the house. ,,We have to say _goodbye_ to those two. I would be glad if it was goodbye for good."

,,I agree with that one," Angela grinned.

As soon as the twins with their mother were gone, everyone sighed in relief.

,,Now lets get on it! To the backyard!" Savio ordered and pointed with his paw.

,,Is everything there?" Angela asked, when they ran through the kitchen there.

,,Well, you said a pumpkin and six mice. That's all?"

,,We just have to put it all on the road now."

,,And what about a rat?" Savio asked behind them, when they carried the things.

,,For what?" Ella winked.

,,You actually don't know what am I going to do, do you?" Angela asked, when putting the pumpkin on the road.

,,No, not really."

,,Well…and yeah, Savio, I counted on you for that one."

,,_ME_?!" he freaked out.

,,Alright," Angela sighed and turned her back to him. ,,I knew you wouldn't do it. That's a pity. I needed someone clever for that."

_One, two, three…_

,,Who said I wouldn't do it?" he snorted. Angela grinned for herself.

,,Oh? Alright then. That's great!"

,,But be _really_ careful, okay?"

,,Sure. Well, Ella, step aside."

Angela breathed in her hands, then put it together and closed her eyes.

,,It's not going to be perfect, I'm just a apprentice."

,,Do it already," Savio sighed and closed his eyes too.

She pointed at the pumpkin, then the mice, then also on Savio.

Ella got blinded from the red light for a while.

,,OUCH! I said be careful!" she heard Savio shouting, then she was pushed aside by something that seemed to be a horse.

She opened them, then winked. Then again.

,,All done!" Angela stated.

There was a orange carriage there, and six grey horses. But where is…?

,,Alright, my tail stayed there, you know."

Ella was pushed aside again by someone, it seemed to be a human, around twenty. With a black cat tail sticking out of his pants.

,,Sorry for that. Just look at the rest, it was all supposed to be white!"

,,Wow," Ella whistled. ,,I think… Savio, you actually look pretty handsome as a human."

,,Thank you."

,,Beside the eyes and tail its good," Angela said, while studying his face.

,,My eyes stayed the same too? Not surprising," he grinned. ,,And thank God for the tail, I wouldn't be able to stand straight you know!"

,,You're bad," Angela poked his waist with her elbow.

,,Alright, clothes," Savio pointed at her skirt.

,,That's right. So, Ella, do you want to dance there or go just as a servant?"

,,I'll pass. I just want to see it there and I have people I know there, so they will let me in."

,,Alright. Won't they ask questions?"

,,No, I don't think so. Only if you do something!" Ella laughed.

-

,,Okay, we're here," Savio stated, or so they heard inside the carriage.

,,So, won't it be strange if you come out of this…?" Angela raised her eyebrow.

,,No. I'll explain everything."

So they parted at the back. It was around half past ten then.

Savio watched then, then smirked for himself and leaned against the carriage.

,,This'll be quick."

Angela started to love the ball right after she got there.

Nobody knew, who she was there (well she weared a mask afterall), so she could do almost whatever she wanted to, except for talking to the twin sisters.

With her good manners anybody could mistake her for a noble, and so did the older prince – well Angela was kind of surprised he was there. Through he was four years older than the younger one, Felix, he was a lot less responsible. Well that was the reason he wasn't the one looking for a wife. But he was there, and was kind of a good dancer (another thing that surprised Angela).

She got the impression it's going to be different than the normal ones, though she wasn't on any other than this.

-

,,Ella! Hey, girl, I haven't seen you in quite a time! What's up? Do you need something?" the cook greeted Ella, when she got into the castle.

,,No, not really, just strolling around. Wanted to see it here. How's the ball?"

,,Too much arrogant nobles at once I would say. Would you believe one of those will be the prince's bride? Poor boy. He's so nice."

,,He is? You never told me before."

,,Of course! You never asked before."

,,That's true."

,,Well, I raised him from childhood… always gave him milk after dinner, heh…uh, it seems he still likes it."

,,What do you mean?" Ella asked, confused, sitting a way that her back was turned to the door.

,,Because I hear him running here."

Ella turned and after a second someone ran to the door and then rushed to the kitchen and for a prince very swiftly jumped under one of the tables.

,,PLEASE DON'T TELL HER I'M HERE!!!" he hissed.

,,O-okay?" Ella stuttered.

,,Where did he go?" she heard then from the hallway about a minute after and immediately jumped under the table too. It was Giselle's voice.

,,Hey, what's the…?"

,,QUIET!" both of them hissed now and then shutted.

,,Hey, cook! Didn't you see the prince running here?"

,,Here? Not a soul here! I think you should check elsewhere, miss."

,,Alright."

Ella didn't even breathe, when she heard her going away.

,,Huh, that was close!" she heard beside her. She finally turned to her side, where the prince was sitting. She could feel her heart skip a beat, but it didn't affect her voice.

,,Well, kind of disturbing, Your Highness, how you got here. Why actually?"

,,I could ask you the same," he raised his eyebrow, then smiled.

,,Well," she sighed. ,,that one was my stepsister."

,,Really? You have to live with her? Oh my God, I so feel sorry for you."

Both of them laughed, when going out from under the table.

,,I'm Ella Favilla, pleased to meet you," she made a little curtsy.

,,I'm Felix… but I guess you already knew."

,,Yes, I did."

,,Well then Ella, why is a noble like you here in the kitchen, dressed as a peasant, and not on the ball?"

,,I wanted my arrival to be a surprise!" she quickly lied.

,,Alright, but I'll see you there, right? Otherwise I'll have to dance with the other twin too and that's something I won't survive in my opinion."

,,I won't disappoint you!" she smiled and then ran out of the door.

_Okay, now I have to find Angela_.

Angela grew kind of tired from the one question she was asked all the time.

,,Who are you?"

Well, actually nobody asked right away, but everyone was whispering it, so she got away for a while to the balcony.

Finally, the prince asked her too, when came to her.

,,Who are you, actually? I haven't seen your face yet."

,,Hey, look at the moon, Your Highness. It's really so beautiful and full tonight."

,,Yes, indeed. And you didn't answer my question."

,,I'm Red, would that be enough?" she grinned a little.

,,Well, no. I want to at least know your name."

,,Does it matter?"

,,Yes it does, I just chosed my bride and I don't know who she is."

,,Quiet, Highness, people are listening…"

,,Does it matter?" he grinned this time.

,,Yes it does! And besides, you forgot about something."

,,About…?"

,,You forgot to ask your bride if she wanted you!"

,,You would dump me?" he raised a eyebrow.

,,Well, maybe not all the girls are here to get married!" she said quietly and chuckled.

,,And you are one of those, I suppose."

,,Bright mind, Highness. Like my friend."

,,Angela!" she heard a quiet hiss from under her, so quietly that she almost didn't recognize Savio's voice.

She then looked down.

,,Hello, your Highness," he said loudly and made a little bow. ,,Can I borrow miss Angela here for a minute? There's a slight problem."

,,_Savio_!" she hissed quietly.

,,Oh? Of course."

When she got out from the back door and they were beside their carriage, she immediately jumped on him;

,,Couldn't you use a different name?! Now he knows, who I am!"

,,No he don't. Calm down, okay?" he shaked her shoulders a little. ,,Somebody needs your help here."

,,Hey!" Ella waved from the carriage.

,,Oh thank God, I was wondering where you gone to! It's quarter past eleven."

,,Wow. Only a while to midnight…yes, I was wondering; could you make me a dress?"

,,And _didn't_ I ask you, if you want one?"

,,I changed my mind. Please?"

,,Alright," Angela sighed and breathed into her hands again.

When Ella ran off to the ball again, she sat into the carriage and sighed heavily. Her feet kind of hurt.

,,Ain't used to dancing, are you?" Savio asked beside her, as if reading her mind.

,,Just to those, like this," she smiled a little.

,,Yes, the prince was kind of annoying, wasn't he?" he grinned.

,,Yes. He asked me, if I want to marry him."

,,And what did you said?" his tail moved a little.

,,What do you _think_ I said? I mean, I already…eh, okay."

,,Are you sure you're _safe_?" he frowned.

,,Where?"

,,Not _where_, but _around who_."

,,Oh, you mean…?"

,,Do you know, what his name means?" Savio asked and rubbed his head.

,,No, not really. I tried to find out, but I didn't."

,,Full is…"

He stopped, because Angela reached out and touched his ear.

,,What are you doing?" he winked, kind of distracted.

,,It's cat ears."

,,What do you mean…it changed _back_?!"

,,Uh-oh."

They jumped out of the carriage and rushed to the back door.

,,Can't you change me back right away?" he asked, when running to the small hallway that led to the kitchen, from where they could get to the main hall.

,,No, I must cancel the whole spell to change you back."

,,That's no good," he sighed and stopped for a while. ,,I'm not fast enough like this!"

,,Alright, alright! I'll try."

She concentrated as much, as she could, but it was more easy than she expected.

,,Well," Savio stand on four feet. ,,I'll run off to the hall and you go wait to the carriage."

,,Alright, but be quick, or we will find just mice and a pumpkin there!"

As she got to the carriage she found out that there was a huge fuss there, because someone was just running away from the main hall, then tripped over the stairs, and then she got to her.

,,Hurry _up_," Savio hissed, when jumped into the carriage, Ella too, but the horses seemed to already know, what to do and they started to run as fast as they could.

Well, they didn't get too far. About two hundred meters away they had to jump out, and there was just a huge pumpkin there and six mices, which Ella quickly put into her skirt and all of them his in the bushes, while they heard the guards ran beside them on the road.

,,Um, Ella…" Savio said after a while. ,,Where is your other shoe?"

,,Uh? It must had slipped off when I tripped over. It's no big deal, they changed back too, righ-"

No they didn't. The shoe was the same as on the ball.


	10. Again together

Sorry this chapter is shorter than the one before, but it's the…sorry, spoilers. Enjoy!

-

,,You did WHAT?"

,,I-I-I'm s-so sorry, mom… I just… wanted to go there…"

,,WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK ME TO HELP? DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD YOU DO?!"

The whole house was shaking from the witch's rage. Angela didn't know, where to look, and of course not where to hide; but where could she hide from her own mother? She would find her anywhere.

,,Sorry... I wanted to help Ella…"

,,Ah, well," the witch rubbed the back of her head, and Angela sensed she calmed down a little. ,,it could have ended up worse."

,,Hey, come on," Savio tapped the back of the witch's leg. ,,it's not that bad, is it? I mean she's really talented."

,,Thanks, kitty," Angela smiled.

,,Shut up, Savio. I relied on you that you might be the more… _clever_ one and _tell_ her something."

,,Whatever," he shrugged and didn't look a bit offended. ,,what was, that was. Everyone is alright, so let's just leave it be."

,,Well, but ONE MORE thing like this and I'll lock you up in a tower. Understand, Angela?"

,,Yup, general!" Angela saluted, and then she ran to the kitchen.

As she expected, Ella was there, and wasn't very disturbed by the noise the witch did. She was just putting something to the cauldron, while singing to herself, then turned on her ankle and jumped around like a young deer.

,,Hey, I see you had a good time last night, haven't you?"

,,Yes! I danced with the prince once, before the spell was over," she whistled.

,,That's great you had a good time," Angela sighed. ,,but mom was very angry I did such a big spell without asking her."

,,Oh, I heard. Was Savio really supposed to look after you?"

,,No, but well… he's the more mature and clever of us two, so yeah. Come on, tell me about him more! What is he like?"

,,He's really kind, cute, gentle, funny, HE'S TOTALLY MY TYPE!!!"

,,Seriously? That's gooood," Angela grinned. ,,so you would marry him?"

She expected her to get kind of embarrassed, but she just got a plain word from her;

,,Yes."

,,Really?" Angela's eyes widened.

Ella shrugged and laughed.

,,Hey girls, no time for fooling around; look at what we just got."

Savio brought a declaration to the kitchen and handled it over to Angela.

,,Your wish will come true it seems," she said, when reading. ,,prince Felix is going to marry only the girl who have the other shoe. I advise you; hide it from your stepsisters."

,,Don't worry," Ella laughed.

,,Well, it's the result of your yesterdays fun," Savio said. ,,oh, and… three, two, one…"

The bell ringed.

,,Aaand the prince is here!" he added.

Angela and Ella looked at each other and then ran up the stairs.

,,Which one?" Angela asked.

,,Both of them, dear girls."

,,Good evening… um, do we disturb? We heard some noise here."

,,Not a bit, of course not! Come in!"

,,I wanted to ask something. Is this the Favilla house?"

,,Yes, your Highness," they heard Giselle say.

,,And… do you have only two daughters…?"

,,Of course, your Highness."

,,Did you _dream_ last night?" the older prince hisses quietly.

,,Yes she have only two daughters," Ella said loudly and hurried out of the kitchen, Anmgela followed her, but stayed in the shade.

,,What are you _doing_, Cinderella?!" Anastasia hissed.

Ella turned to her and smiled warmly.

,,Shut up," she said.

Angela had to cover her mouth, when saw Anastasia's expression, but Savio started to laugh. Luckily for him, only Angela knew it was actually laughter.

Ella bowed.

,,Ella Favilla, as I said last night!"

Then she pulled out her other shoe.

All the expressions were sure worth the work.

,,I'm sure Ella didn't say everything about last night," Savio purred.

,,Now I know that," Angela grinned.

-

On their way home a dove came through the window.

,,What's this?" Angela's mother asked.

,,Probably a letter from Ella!" Angela said cheerfully.

_Dear Angela!_

_Or should I call you my red savior? Whatever!_

_I'm doing really well. Besides what I already told you we have a lot in common with the prince. Do you know he understands animals too? What luck! I could bring all my friends with me and Lisette too!_

,,Good to know," Savio sighed.

_So, from yesterday I'm a princess! Can you believe it? Weird and dreamy!_

_I hope you will write me soon back!_

_ Princess Ella_

_p.s. If you meet Andro, give him my regards!_

,,That's nice from her she wrote you," the witch smiled.

,,Indeed." Angela left out the sentence with Andro.

-

,,Princess Cinderella give you her regards," she said, while lied beside a white wolf's stomach and stroked it gently.

She heard a deep chuckle and a paw covered her back.


	11. Skeletons, mirrors and hunters

Let's say this is the start of Snow White. And sorry that I start with dialogues all the time; that's my style. And as for the hill, that's… I don't think it IS in any fairytale in english. ( if it IS, let me know) But I kind of like the place. I'm weird, I know. Enjoy!

And yeah, after Blanche we have a quick look into a hunter's mind. Descendant of the one in Snow White? Maybe.

Ooh yes, here you can find the meaning of most names in the story, if you are interested;

.com

The site is not mine.

Wow, what a long author's note.

..........................................................................................................

,,We ran out of mandragors," the witch queen announced.

,,You can't be serious, granny!" Angela groaned. ,,I've been for some just a week ago!"

,,You probably didn't brought enough of them."

,,Why don't you go for them? You're still young enough."

,,No, I'm not. Besides, you're the heir to the throne, so you should learn things like his."

,,I know already, how to pick up mandragors!"

,,Don't complain and go for them!" Angela received a slap across her back.

,,Alright, alright! Can I borrow Astor?"

,,Sure. Besides, do you think I can move from the house? Look, how many customers I have!"

There was ten of them – which was _a lot_.

,,Okay, I'm going," Angela sighed in annoyance.

,,Good girl. Oh yes, go to the Gallows hill!"

,,Sure."

The hill wasn't that far away, it was just about a mile; also she traveled on their magical horse, Astor.

Well to describe it with one word; creepy. It was hollow, with just one huge tree there, which was also kind of… hollow this time of year. But that wasn't the main part, of course. The main course why everybody called it the Gallows hill was because of the skeletons that hanged on the tree. It was there for so long nobody actually remembered, why it was there, but there were legends that it was a place where murderers were executed in the past. And when it was windy, the old bones rattled, as if talking, and nobody went there after sunset – well not that during day it was a popular place.

Angela was scared to death by those skeletons, when she was little. She never wanted to pick mandragors there, even though mother explained to her those are just ghosts and bones, lost and lonely, and they couldn't harm her even if they wanted to.

Once, she was about ten years old then, she got lost in the forest. She wouldn't get lost in daylight, but a storm caught her and she didn't know, where to go, and somehow ended up under the tree.

Well, now she had double trouble, she was afraid a thunderbolt might hit her, and plus the old bones hanged above her head. She was cold, wet, scared, and sobbing quietly.

It rained, there was thunder, and though it seemed it was alright on this hill. She looked up, but nothing happened. Actually, she heard whispers, so quiet she couldn't almost hear them, but it seemed they comforted her. They said she don't have to be afraid, lighting can't hit a tree with dead bodies on it.

Then, after the storm was over, her mother found her sleeping on the tree peacefully. From that point she came there without any fear, like today.

,,So, how are you?" she asked, when got up and searched for mandragors around the tree.

The bones rattled, it seemed kind of sad, then they reminded silent, it seemed they are watching her. She didn't care. They always did that. She was one of they few ones that came there, afterall. They didn't have anything to do in their time.

Suddenly one of the skeletons, the one that was on the west side of the tree, started to rattle. Not because of the wind, it moved all by itself.

Angela looked up and heard a faint sound from there, as if a carriage was passing by.

She looked down more, stand up and winked in surprise. It was a royal one, a one that belonged to the queen.

,,What is Blanche doing down here? She never goes somewhere alone."

Angela wasn't very afraid to refer to the queen of this land by her name; she knew her personally from the witch sabbaths, afterall. She was the second strongest witch around, beside Angela's grandmother. And she was really reliable… at least she was well-known for the fact that she kept the number of dark creatures in the kingdom low. She didn't care, who it was, if a peasant or her advisor, though there wasn't really any dangerous one around in a long time. But nobody ever knew, how she found out, who the creatures are.

Not even the witch queen knew it was a magical mirror.

What was also the reason why Blanche leaved the castle; her old one broke.

_Well, but it was a few millenniums old anyway_, she thought, when carrying the new one home. She tapped it.

_At least I'll have __fresh__ news_, she grinned.

Someone saw her from the window, she quickly pulled the curtain there. She didn't like, when strangers were looking at her. It was a habit she caught back when she was little.

Back when she almost died from a poisoned apple she promised to herself to not speak to those who didn't pass a strict control.

The mirror moved a little, so she caught it carefully.

It was kind of an irony she used the same kind that almost killed her long ago. Actually, the old mirror was the _same _one. She got used to asking it in rhymes every time, so it was very easy to ask this new one, too. To find potentional enemies, she used almost the same rhyme her mother used to – it was lame, but worked.

,,Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the _darkest_ of them all?"

The mirror usually answered;

,,You, my queen."

And that was the truth. Well, the mirror spoke only the truth. And she was satisfied with that, for her magic was really dark. She used it for good matters, but still, her manners were dark.

This time it answered differently, though.

,,The one is as red as blood, as white as snow, and as dark as raven's coat."

,,Oh not this," Blanche groaned. ,,how am I supposed to _know_, who that is? _Show_ me."

The image in the mirror got hazy, then it showed the one on a top of a hill everybody feared.

Blanche got up in her seat and stared for a while.

,,Explain please?" she said with a sweet smile.

,,She is stronger than any witch was in her age, and she got together with a ancient dark creature. She don't know yet, but her father was also a demon, though much lesser."

Blanche cursed quietly.

,,What a mix! The strongest witch of the land… and dark. What a bitch Irony can be.

…Inform the spies, please."

.....................................................................

_Just a_ _deer_, _just a_ _deer_…_calm down_…

He told this to himself all the time, but still couldn't stop his heart racing like it gone crazy, when heard any rustle. Well, habits are habits. He couldn't sit in peace until he knew all the forest perfectly well, and since it was so huge and it was new to him, he didn't rest for a few days now. And why should he? He got so low he was working for a witch, for what should be his _prey_, and it didn't matter how strong she was or what high post she was.

Or it did?

He made a grin. Well, yes, she did save him from execution in another country, so he owed her one… life.

,,Well, but you can kill as much as you want, can't you,?"

,,Lisette, cut out reading my mind," he growled. ,,You know I hate it."

,,You hate a lot of things…"

,,_Darn cat_, can't you leave me alone? I made my job for this month already! What do you want?"

,,I don't want anything from a trash like witch hunter. Blanche calls you. It seems she have something for you."

,,Don't you say," he grinned, but the cat saw it caught his attention. He got up, brushed himself off.

,,Should I lead the way?"

,,No. I know it around here."

,,Okay."

They walked side by side in silence for a while.

Lisette was scared of him since the day she met him the first time, what was five years ago. Blanche brought him to the castle, when she wasn't even a spy yet. She said that she found him, when she was on a execution, and thought that he will be more use alive than dead.

The cat was nervous of his eyes. They were the same as silver, so grey and so cold. Mostly. When he was on a hunt – though Blanche didn't leave him a space to hunt witches, he still did bring her animals – he looked, as if there was fire inside him, and was always the one first beside the prey, and he was always the one to kill it. He seemed to crave something, though that after hunting he looked satisfied for a while.

Lisette thought it was dark witch energy. Now that she was wondering, he actually got amazing self-control. He got so many chances to just kill Blanche, they sometimes discussed something alone, yet he didn't, and not even one of the most low ones that served her. Well, his self-preservation was probably stronger than his witch hunter instinct. What was good, at least for him.

,,So," he broke the silence, when they got in front of the castle gate. ,,anything else you wanted from me?"

,,Uh, no, me not! Just her!" she said quickly.

He smirked.

,,Don't be afraid, I have no interest in killing cats."

Both saw the royal carriage arriving there, so they just followed it in.

Blanche jumped out so swiftly Lisette was surprised, he was too, and ran inside so quickly even he was gasping for air.

,,I have a job for you, but not killing right away," Blanche started right away, when she closed the room.

,,What then?" he sighed and rolled his eyes. ,,Haven't you got others for it? Why are you bothering _me_?"

,,Be a little more grateful, Marco. I saved you, remember?" she said in a tone a mother would say to a bad child.

,,I _am_ grateful, but-"

,,Shut. You'll go look at one witch. I want to know, what she's like, if she's a danger and how her magic is like. If she IS a danger, you'll kill her. Understand?"

,,Yeees," he rolled his eyes again, but this time more cheerfully.

,,You're such a child."

,,I'm twenty-five."

,,I'm _two hundred_ twenty-five."

,,That's not a reason to call me a child."

,,No, but you _give_ me a reason. If you saw yourself, how your eyes sparkle, when I mention killing!"

He grinned.

,,I guess its just in my blood. Whats her name?"

,,Angela Rubens; I bet you'll recognize her a mile away."


	12. Witch's care

I wanted to write sorry for the wait, but now I have to say; SORRY ITS SO SOON! Or DO I have to be sorry about that? Probably not but I'll spoil someone.

Whatever.

Aaand… we have another turn of events. Are you glad?

Thought of Wolf and Raven by Sonata Arctica, by the way.

And what about this chapter more…

How to find a good word for that?

………………………………………………

,,I'm back!"

,,Oh! Just about time, dear," the witch queen smiled and took the mandragors. ,,wasn't this hard for you?"

,,No, actually not at all. You know, I'm friends with those on the tree," Angela grinned.

,,Yes, I know. You're the only one around, but okay."

,,Why actually?" Angela wondered, when cleaning the mandragors in the kitchen.

,,Well, people are afraid to go there, maybe that's why…"

,,And what about witch apprentices?"

,,And what about that lake in the woods? It's a lot prettier place and it's not popular either!"

,,That's true." She looked down and just washed the roots for a while. She wanted to say something else after a while, but found out her grandmother wasn't there anymore, so she just sighed and worked.

…………………………………….

The next three days after that Angela was home alone. Her mother went somewhere again, but this time it was too dangerous – in her words – so her beloved daughter had to stay home.

Actually, it wasn't bad. She could do whatever she wanted to, well when she watered the plants and fed the animals. Which was kind of hard.

,,Reeeed? You have to go for your own water to the city!"

Angela sighed and looked through the window to the backyard, what's up with their own one.

Savio turned his head to the window, as if felt she was watching, and grinned. Well, there was him, Caron, Astor, along with Valerius, their dog, then Lykke, a rabbit (she was just a pet, though she could speak human language), a rooster Baldo and a duck, Moa, which was currently bathing in a pool of mud. It didn't seem that they will go away soon.

,,Nice one," Angela mumbled, took a bucket, her coat and ran off to the city where the other well was. It was at least clean water. Their own could get clean by itself, but not that fast if seven animals were bathing in it…

Not everybody in the village had their own wells, so there was one in the middle, it was the biggest one and there was always a lot of people and animals there, just like it was today. Well, today it was also the day when the last market in this year was starting, and it was always the biggest one, because also foreigners came and sold various exotic things. But they weren't here, through. This well was just for the ones who lived here.

,,HI Red!" Isabella called to her cheerfully from under a tree with a huge basket with her.

,,Hello Bella! How are you? And how's this little cute thing?" Angela smiled, when seeing what's in the basket.

,,Oh, it's his first time out today. He's really excited, right, sweetie?" Isabella cuddled the baby a little.

,,I can officially say this is the _prettiest_ _boy_ in the village!"

,,Oh I agree with you on that one!" she laughed.

,,Okay, lets not spoil him already. Were any visitors from outside here?"

,,Yes, but they were here before so they knew about the rule, although a few tried to-"

,,GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THE WELL!" someone screamed. Angela recognized the voice, it was the smith, John's father.

,,_drink from it."

,,Didn't you hear?" a woman said in a tone that he, whoever it was, should obey, or it will look bad.

,,And why not? I won't take much of it, just one sip," someone answered. Angela didn't see, who it was from her position, but she already knew this is going to be trouble. And she kind of admired him for having calm voice after the smith has screamed on him. Not everybody had this courage… or lack of common sense.

Isabella tried to comfort the baby, so she ran to the crowd to see, what's going on.

The obvious intruder was kind of young, or he at least looked like he's young. And it wasn't his appearance that sent shivers down her spine, he looked quite normal, kind of handsome. It was more his aura. It felt very dangerous, yet attractive, as if it was a puma, tiger or something like that. A some wild, untamed beast with his own rules and own lifestyle. And it hasn't niggled with those who stand in its way.

,,You're not taking any sip. This well is only for us. Go to where you came from or go drink from the well that's for foreigners."

,,I've been there," he explained. ,, They didn't let me there. And I'm not one of them, anywais."

,,You're not one of us either!"

Did it ever happen to you that you said something very quietly and everyone shutted and turned their face to you? This exactly happened to Angela, when she asked;

,,And who are you actually?"

She felt very unpleasant.

,,Me? That's not of your business," he said, but turned his eyes to her. Another chill down her spine followed by heat, when she saw the unusual color.

,,You should really go away," she heard John say, when he got to the front.

Angela stared at his opponent, as he rolled his grey eyes. She could almost hear as he counted in his mind to ten.

,,Or WHAT? You'll throw me out? Oh, I'm _so scared_!" he bursted out.

Probably nobody else but Angela noticed, but he hissed after that quietly and bit his bottom lip.

_He's actually really weak_, she realized. _And in pain a little._

,,Yes, we WILL throw you out if you don't go away from the water."

He stunned for a little, then incredibly swiftly jumped on the other side of the well and threw over a bucket full of water. And took a smaller one with him. At that moment people realized, what he had done, and chased after him, but he was already gone somewhere.

Angela didn't wait and headed right to the opposite direction, to the forest.

And she was right, he was there. He sat by a old oak and just looked at something on his stomach; it seemed to be a huge wound. Not very big, but deep.

He kind of tried to clean it, but he didn't have enough water. And the one he had wasn't very clear. Angela watched for a while, as he obviously cursed the wolves around, but then haven't endured any longer to watch him like this.

,,Do you need help?"

He immediately jumped on his feet.

,,What do you want?"

Strangely, he didn't started with the common question, _who are you_.

,,Well, I sort of, watched you for a while and I thought you might need some help."

,,Then you thought wrong," he said and right after that he hissed again and leaned against the tree. She came a little closer, about a few feet away.

,,Well, I do think you don't need help with walking, but it seems that's kind of a deep wound… and you don't have anything to clean it with."

,,Well, that's right."

Angela hesitated for a while, but then she took it as ,yes, you can come closer, I wont kill you,' and stand beside him.

,,Thirsty?"

,,Like a camel."

She handled him over her own water.

,,Thank you," he said quietly and made a weak smile. After that he took a sip, placed it on the ground and literally collapsed into her arms.

……………………………………………………….

When he woke up, his head ached.

_Seriously_. He didn't feel this bad in a very long time now. A few years for sure.

First thing he realized was he was lying on something soft. And it smelled kind of good, too. Then another sense got back to him, he heard a argument behind the door.

,,Have you gone _mad_?! Do you _know_, what this is?!"

,,It's not a _what_, it's a _who_! And don't scream, you'll wake him."

,,It's a _trouble_! Walking witch's trouble, do you know, what he is?!"

,,Yes, I sensed, what he is. It gave me a chill, but what can he do to me anywais, in this condition?"

,,Yes and you are helping him heal, you idiot!"

,,Was I supposed to let him _die_ there? Just like a some…um…"

,,_Animal?_ Yes, that would be the best thing! Oh gosh, throw him out!"

,,I'm not throwing anyone out!"

,,Fine! I'm going by myself! I don't know nothing! If you will have trouble, that's your business!"

It seemed that the window slammed.

,,Stupid cat," he heard a groan. He grinned and sat up in the bed.

Now the door opened and a head with bronze hair popped in.

,,Hey, you are up already?"

,,I couldn't mishear the argument with...?"

,,Oh, Savio. My friend… sometimes."

,,Sure. Well, first of all, where am I?"

,,In my house, particularly in my bed. Sorry, but you heard; I didn't wanted to leave you there," she made a nervous grin.

_She's kind of beautiful._

But besides that he got a strange feeling, when she got a little closer – and it wasn't completely unfamiliar. He got this one almost all the time he was near the royal castle.

,,Um, well… how did this happen to you?" she pointed at his stomach.

,,Oh, that… a small accident. Animals don't like me very much, let's put it this way."

,,I guessed that… how long has it been there?"

,,Two days, why?"

,,And you… traveled. With this."

He raised his eyebrow.

,,How did you knew _that_?"

,,Well it at least _look_ like it wasn't taken care of."

,,Again a good guess, but I had worse."

,,Really?" she made a sweet smile. ,,And in _that_ place?"

,,Not there," he admitted. ,,does it make a difference?"

,,If you let me take a closer look I would know more."

He shrugged, so she pulled the blanket a little and kneeled down beside the bed. She looked like she didn't want him to stare, when she was in a position like that, but still he couldn't help it. Somehow, as if she was a magnet, he still wanted to watch her. And not only watch. She was very…

_How to find a good word for that?_

After a while she bursted out, as he expected, blushing;

,,Can you cut it out?!"

,,What exactly?" he smirked.

,,Staring at me. It's making me nervous."

,,Sorry, I'm just curious how such a young woman can be so skillful."

She didn't seem to have a answer for that, just looked down again.

,,Almost as if witchcraft," he teased.

,,More like years of practice… but yeah… magic is everywhere afterall," she grinned.

_Now she got me._

,,Can you sit?"

,,Yes, its alright. So, will I live?" he asked as a joke.

,,The stars bless you," she answered still with a grin. She took off the old… thing, it could not be called a bandage anymore. ,,but you'll have to stay in peace for day or two, until it's healed fully. I can help it a bit, but really just a bit."

,,Pity. I would like to go back and kick that boy's butt right away."

,,John's? I think I'll work even harder for that matter."

Both of them started to laugh.

,,Hey, I didn't even ask your name yet!" she seemed to realize.

,,That's true. I didn't ask yours. So, pleased to meet you, I'm Marco," he held out a hand. She took it, her own was warm.

,,I'm Angela."

,,Wh- Not Angela _Rubens_, I suppose!"

,,How did you knew?"

He stunned for a while, but didn't let go of her hand. And didn't feel any sign of dark energy there. Or it was just well-hidden? Well, there was a bit of it, but not as much it could be dangerous. But that was just physical.

,,Well, I heard of you."

,,Really? Well," she scratched her head. ,,awkward situation. I've got a witch hunter in my bed that knows who I am."

,,Not as awkward as the one _I_ am in."

,,I suppose you won't do anything?" she asked and gulped.

,,No," he said honestly.,,You helped me when you knew, who I was, afterall."

,,Yes. I don't know, what has gotten into me!" she shrugged with a smile. ,,I probably gone mad."

,,Good for me. So, will you use a spell on me or you'll be more careful and stay away?"

,,Will you let me?"

,,If it will help," he shrugged.

,,Alright."

He watched carefully, as she closed her eyes and breathed into her hands a little.

,,You're…" He wanted to ask, if her magic is based on fire – it at least looked like that – but as she placed her hand on the wound he found out it's more colder than warmer.

But not in a bad way.

,,Angela, you have a- oh."

A dove sat on the window with a letter under her.

,,It's not how it looks like," both bursted out.


	13. Observing

Okay this time I'll be a good girl and update after three days.

The line ,I'm just a cat and a cat never gives anyone a straight answer' is not mine. It's from The Last Unicorn.

The cat said itXD

………………………………………………

The next day Savio returned home, but he was still angry. Or so it seemed. He didn't talk with Angela and also not with Caron, because she constated it's not her business to watch who's in the house. And he didn't eat anything he got, he was like a ghost there, doing what he wanted and also commenting sarcastically everything. More than usually.

Angela caught that her guest was feeling kind of at peace there, or if he was nervous he didn't show it. The first few hours together were pretty silent and tense, although they already knew each other a bit, but after that it got better, mostly when Valerius got inside and started to ask so much it gave one a headache.

They made a silent agreement; he won't ask anything about what he shouldn't and she will not too. It was pretty comfortable, as if Angela had a flatmate. Well more like housemate, which was better, because there was more space between them. He also offered to pay for the medical treatment, although he knew it wasn't really the main purpose why Angela did it – she explained that as a apprentice she have to help anyone who needs it.

,,Even if he gives you shivers?" he asked.

,,Um…yes. But that's not really your case."

,,Really?" he raised his eyebrow.

,,Well, not that I take you as the best person I want on my be- _in my house_," she corrected herself, though it wasn't even necessary. ,,but anywais. It could have been worse."

,,If you knew…" he mumbled.

,,What?"

,,Nothing. When can I go? I still have something unfinished to do."

,,Do you feel better?" she questioned, while jumping around the kitchen, preparing lunch.

,,Yes, a lot. You've got good healing abilities."

,,Only good?" she asked and it seemed she grinned, though he saw just her back, he leaned against the wall.

,,Okay, _great_. For a apprentice."

,,I'm a apprentice for a long time, you know. And I'm almost finished."

_That makes her eighteen_, he wondered with surprise. She looked more mature than other females her age. And by mature it wasn't only looks; it was her speech, her manners, her everything.

And somehow she seemed more… _experienced_. Others her age were a lot more embarrassed when touching a stranger on a place like she did, and besides it felt like it wasn't the first time she did that. Of course, she might do it a lot, the witches that served Blanche did too, but they were almost always shaking when got near him and some of them didn't even knew, who he was. Her? Nothing. Maybe a few twitches, when he moved too suddenly, but besides that nothing.

_Maybe she's used to a dangerous aura_. _Might be the creature Blanche was talking about, when sending me here?_

…_she must be pretty close to it then._

He jumped a little, when there was a sudden loud sound.

,,Oops."

It seemed Angela dropped something heavy and it fell on the ground.

,,What's up?"

,,Accident," she made a grin. ,,a small mouse jumped from the shelf, it happens a lot."

She picked the knife from the ground. When she was down, his sight somehow ended up somewhere where it shouldn't and a small, obtrusive thought popped in the back of his head.

He slapped himself in his mind.

_Don't you dare thinking like this about a witch!_

But his subconsciousness didn't seem to care, what he wants or not to think about.

_Too bad._

He bit his bottom lip.

Well, just looking can't hurt anyone, can it? And if she won't notice…

,,Need any help?"

He somehow ended up saying it without even noticing. She turned to him and winked in surprise.

,,Uh… thanks for the offer, but I can handle it," she smiled.

,,You wanted to help her with _what_?" a voice asked.

It was just Savio, sitting in the window. God knows how long, it was out of the way a little, and Marco caught himself that he was staring at the young witch all the time.

,,With the lunch of course," he snorted, but felt his stomach jump.

,,Oh rrrrrrrrrrreally?" the tomcat purred.

,,What did you thought?" Angela asked coldly.

,,I'm just a cat and a cat never gives anyone a straight answerrrrrr," he said.

,,Yeah but you give straight enough commentary," Angela said with a little more quiet and sweet voice than she had normally. Savio obviously sensed she's pissed off.

,,It was just questions," he opposed.

,,Yeah and why don't you _go to hell_ with your questions?!" she screamed on him and threw something to the window, the tomcat jumped down soon enough, but he cursed.

,,You almost killed me now!"

,,_Don't be so dramatic; and even if, I would at least have peace_!"

Marco heard a hiss, then nothing, just quiet tapping away the stone road.

This time there was _a lot_ of dark energy around her. He gulped. Well, maybe Blanche was right…

,,It's none of my concern, but I think you were a little hard on him."

,,Me? On him? He's the one who's sarcastic and malicious all the time!" she bursted out.

Another wave of dark energy, so he came closer beside her to see, if it's that bad.

,,All the time?"

,,Yes… it's not because of you… your presence made him even worse though. He's so annoying! If he wasn't my familiar I would kick him out already!"

He noticed she's sobbing.

,,But you would miss him."

,,That's the worst thing," she said and unexpectedly lied her forehead on his shoulder.

He stunned.

,,Sorry," she sobbed again and wanted to pull away, but this time he surprised her; he hugged her. It surprised himself. She made a shocked sound, but stayed there.

,,He's probably just worried about you," he smiled.

,,Well…yes…um…" she stuttered.

,,And if I disturb him _so much_ he makes you cry, I'll just go away right now. Not that I want to, but it's not very nice seeing you in this state."

,,You're too kind."

This totally took his breath. She was the first who _ever_ said this to him honestly.

She wasn't bad afterall, even if she was wrapped up in darkness like a baby in a blanket.

,,It's more like _you_ are kind to others," he explained to her with laughter. Then he took her hand.

,,Friends?"

,,Alright," she smiled through tears.

………………………………………………

,,What do you mean by ,I leaved her alone?'"

,,I leaved her be, I didn't kill her, which part you don't understand?" he growled.

Blanche looked like she seen a ghost.

,,You mean you just leaved the most dark witch alone?"

,,There's not a bit darkness in her," he lied with a huge smile, looking her in the eyes.

,,Are you sure…?"

,,Yes," he shrugged. ,,can I have my payment now?"

Blanche growled.

,,If it wasn't you I would cut your head off."

,,If it wasn't you," he answered, still with a smile. ,, you wouldn't have a _chance_ to cut my head off."

_Okay, now time to disappear for a while!_

He was just out of the palace, when he heard a scream;

,,CATCH THE DAMN HUNTER AND CUT HIS HEAD OFF!"

He smirked and ran into the forest.

_It's always good to explore_.

Meanwhile Blanche hissed to herself in her room;

,,Yeah, what you don't do yourself you don't have."


	14. Third time always good

As promised - three days, new chapter.

Ever read the original fairytales? They're a lot spookier than those tea editions we know from our childhood. But they are better, too.

Well and I used the original ones. I thought that it was a little _harder_ than just a kiss or pulling the comb out... Think about it. It was _poisoned_, for god's sake.

Yes, for those who are still confused by my writing – this chapter begins as a letter.

………………………………………………

_Hi Angela!_

_I suppose you might already know, but I'll warn you anyway; there should be a witch hunter somewhere around. I had a report from mice that he was sent to observe your magic, I don't know why. And I don't know who sent him – you know, I don't get everywhere – but you should be careful, what kind is your magic, but he was supposed to kill you if it's dangerous._

_So, watch out! And I hope the dove won't get lost like the last time and you will get this in time._

_Ella_

,,The dove got lost," Angela constated.

_Well, wow. I had someone in my house that was sent here to watch me._

_Great. Was I lucky? Or he was really just grateful?_

,,Hey Red!" Astor called from the window. ,,We are going to the city with Lykke for supplies, or we will starve tomorrow."

,,Hey, you don't have to, I'll go!"

,,No, we want to," Lykke called from the bag on the horse's back and they galloped away.

,,Great, now we are four," Moa said.

Four. Savio wasn't back yet and Angela suspected that Astor with Lykke went to the city by themselves not because they wanted to have a trip, but to find if he's somewhere around.

She wouldn't blame him, if he stayed there. She really been a little hard on him last time, he was right, it was dangerous.

Angela sighed.

_I would even swallow his ,I told you!' kind sentences… if only he was back._

Doing something to him was like doing something to a close friend. He less cared than humans, but a lot more than normal cats. And he got hurt a lot more easily than them.

_I hope he's alright._

But why wouldn't he be? He could do anything by himself, he didn't even need to come back. Angela's stomach made a salto when realized that.

There was a knock on the door.

Valerius started to bark.

,,Hey, calm down, that's probably one of the foreigners," Angela tapped his head and ran to the door to open.

She had to look down, it was a small boy.

,,Want to buy clothes?" he asked.

,,Well why not, but I' look at it outside, if you don't mind."

,,No, sure."

,,Any laces?" Angela asked with a huge smile.

Her mother hated it, but she always brought a lace. Every year.

,,Yes! I have one here, it's the same color as your eyes," he made a grin and pulled one out of his basket. It was large, probably a one you tie around your waist.

,,Alright, I'll try that one on."

She tied it slightly around her waist, just to see, how would it look like.

,,I don't know," Baldo sat beside her on the fence. ,,you should put it down."

Valerius sniffed the lace and then barked;

,,Where the hell is the seller…?"

We was nowhere to be found.

,,What the… take it off, NOW!" Moa bursted out, seemed to be scared.

,,I would like to, but I can't untie it."

,,And it can't be even torn apart, as I see," Valerius constated.

,,Hey! Don't pull so hard, it's too tight now!"

It got tighter again.

,,Somebody call Caron, it's ench- Angela, can you breathe?"

,,Merely," she gasped and lied against the wall.

Valerius barked to the dovecote;

,,Caron, where are you?! We need some help here!"

She flied down and started to sing very loudly. Valerius whined and ran inside, after a while Baldo too along with Moa.

Angela thought she will go mad from the song, aching in her head, and the animals around all disappeared, even the insects.

After a while Valerius came, pulled the lace and it finally fell off.

Angela gasped and then started to cough.

Caron shutted and everyone sighed in relief.

,,Now where is Savio, when you need him?" Baldo said, angry, and flapped his wings.

,,I would like to know, too," Moa snorted.

Another dove just came from the forest.

,,No witch around, just Angela."

,,What do you mean by that?" they asked.

,,Well, the witch queen is not home, and your mother is also gone."

,,They can't be serious!"

……………………………………………………………………..

The next day it was raining.

And Angela was still alone with the animals – all of them were inside. Astor was in the stable, but he could stick his head to the kitchen, because it was originally just stables in the past.

They just finished lunch and all of them were sleepy, so she tried to be quiet and sewed beside open window.

She felt it open all day, even at night, and everyone knew why. One of her familiars was still nowhere to be found.

She didn't even expect him to come at a day like this – but still, he was a master in this, to come when he was not expected.

And right, he jumped though the window on the floor with a wet sound.

She lifted her head and couldn't help but smile at his appearance. He never liked bathing.

,,Darn rain!" was first what he said, then he shaked a little. ,,Do you have a dry towel?"

,,Yes, one should be here," she shrugged and pulled it out, then putted the sewing to the ground and waited till he jumped on her knees.

,,Geez, you're dripping."

,,The rain caught me when I was in the forest."

She started to stroke him with the towel.

,,Hey, not so hard."

,,Sorry."

There was quiet for a while. Angela wanted to ask him, where he was, but knew perfectly well he wouldn't answer. And he didn't started it by himself.

,,We had a letter from Ella, kind of late, the dove got lost, but it's here anywais."

,,What about?" he asked casually.

,,She warned me."

No reply. He didn't ask what the warning was about, as she expected.

,,Well, she should have sent a raven. They never get lost. What was for lunch? I didn't catch anything."

,,Me and Valerius had a chicken, the others the same as usually. I think there is some left. Hungry?"

,,Yes."

There was a knock on the door.

,,The food is up on the table," the placed him on the ground and ran to the door to open.

There was a woman with a huge basket, and all wet.

,,Hello there, miss… can you please let me in?"

Angela hesitated for a while.

,,Please, just till its raining, I'll pay."

,,Well, alright."

,,Thanks!" she bowed and handled the young witch over a comb.

Not very ordinary, actually. There were small, reddish-pink stones in it.

,,And thanks again for letting me in," the seller bowed again, then sat beside Astor in the kitchen. He flinched.

,,Who's this?"

,,Nobody, just… someone wanted to escape the rain."

,,Alright," he snorted and backed from the window that parted his stable and the kitchen.

,,What's that?" Caron asked from her perch with a sleepy voice.

,,What?"

,,What you're holding…"

,,You mean the comb? She said it's a payment for her being here."

,,Mhm…"

_Poor thing, she's so sleepy she don't even know what she's saying anymore_.

,,Watch over her," she said to the horse.

Angela ran to her own room, where Valerius lied on the bed, and decided to try out the comb.

It was really sharp, but she remembered well what happened with the lace and was really careful not to scratch herself. And it was great. Her hair was smooth like spider nets.

She was about to put it on the table, satisfied with herself, when Valerius accidentally poked her from sleep, and she scratched herself. _A lot_.

,,Ouch… crap."

She hurried to the kitchen.

,,She's gone,." Astor announced.

,,What?" she asked unconsciously while trying to stop the bleeding.

,,She's gone," he repeated. ,,she disappeared in a smoke."

She suddenly felt somehow strange, as if energy was leaving her.

,,I think that was another attack," she smiled weakly and then collapsed to the ground.

,,Saviooooooo! Get your lazy butt here!"

,,What is it?" he ran to the kitchen, Astor just snorted.

,,I think the comb she got was poisoned."

,,Attack again? Well, um, this is going to be hard. It's the kind that works only on witches."

,,And you are going to…?"

,,Lick the poison out. What other choice do I have."

He tried it.

,,It's a terrible taste," he announced.

But after a while it helped. Angela opened her eyes sleepily;

,,Who helped…?"

,,I'm going to puke," Savio said and ran out of the room.

………………………………………………………………..

Another day passed and mother & grandmother were still gone.

Angela started to be nervous.

,,Where in the hell are they?! What's this all about?! They're never been out for so long! Not _both_ of them!"

,,Calm down," Moa said. ,,I bet they have a good reason."

,,No they don't have a good reason to let me wait here and not let me know what's with them! And with this all, someone is after my neck!"

_And I haven't seen Andro. I didn't even hear of him…_

,,Yeah, I know," Savio grumbled. ,,and if you don't watch out more, then I'll have even more stomach afloat."

,,I'm sorry about the comb yesterday."

,,That's okay. You didn't know."

_Knock_.

,,Oh not a seller again!" Baldo groaned.

Valerius barked furiously.

Angela opened the door and found out it was a old woman with… surprise, a basket.

,,Are you selling something?"

,,Yes, why-"

,,Sorry, I can't buy nothing."

,,Hey, please!" she shouted, when Angela shut the door in front of her nose. ,,It's just apples."

,,That's even worse," Savio said quietly.

Angela rolled her eyes and opened.

The tomcat sniffed the basket and shrugged.

The seller putted out one apple and cut a little from it, then ate it and made a grin.

,,See, it's alright, it's just a little bitter."

Angela and Savio looked at each other.

,,I suppose you wont leave me alone until I buy one."

,,No."

,,Okay," she sighed and brought one, then watched the old woman go until she disappeared from her sight far away.

,,Let me try," Savio proposed.

,,Are you _crazy_?!" she bursted out. ,,What if your stomach will go bad again?"

,,Don't worry," he grinned.

She cut a little from it again, then gave it to him. He ate it and sat down.

,,Nothing, seems alright."

She stared for a while, then bit a little from the apple too.

,,Yeah… a normal one I guess."

He stared back.

,,Still haven't told you."

,,What about?"

,,His full name."

,,Oh… last time you didn't have time. Well, out with it."

,,Andromaneo. Well, I don't know how it's spelled though, I never learned Greek. I think he chosed his name himself… because it's not a real name…"

,,And what does it-"

She cought. Something red dropped on the floor followed by the apple, from which it seemed to drop out. And then it was followed by Angela.

Savio sniffed it.

,,HEY ANIMALS! It's another poison! And it's a huge amount, oooh crap…"

,,Don't kill yourself, Savio!" Caron gasped.

,,You think I'm stupid?! Well, seems that we need some help. Valerius, please go find him…

We'll see if her lover can help her. He's a demon, afterall. But be quick!"


	15. Vampire Kiss

I just found a really great film, Snow White – the fairest of them all.

Check it, it's really good and there are great actors! It's on YouTube.

I think only the lace and apple are there but it's brilliantly done besides that.

Just to share!

Yeah… so… fluffy scene… no good in writing that. But it had to be done after the first vampire one. Say – am I better than Stephanie Meyer? :D

I think for sure, because I hate Twilight.

Um. Yes. Enjoy. Don't mind me. I'm just a crazy person.

Yeah, who will be the first to find out what other fairy tale I'm about to do gets a cookie!

………………………………………………

The dog couldn't catch his breath on how fast he ran. As fast as he could, in fact.

,,Geez, you're slow!" the wolf beside him growled in annoyance.

,,I'm doing what I can!"

,,Okay, catch on with me later," he barked and with a second he was gone.

That was the easy part. To go to the village in daylight, that was something else.

He had to look around first, so he sneaked out of the forest in his human form.

He never been there before, but finding the witch's house was very easy, maybe because it stand close to the forest – as Angela told him – and also because of the fact that there was a black tomcat sitting on the roof, waiting for him. He wasn't sure who it was, but he did recall that she mentioned she have a black cat familiar.

,,At last!" it hissed.

,,You're…?"

,,We can introduce later, but I guess you're Andro, right?" he jumped from the roof down in front of him.

,,Yes."

,,Come in and shut the door after you."

Seeing Angela wasn't pretty. She was dead pale, lying on her bed, and almost wasn't breathing.

,,Is there anything you can do?" Moa asked. ,,It was poison for all magical beings, so we couldn't do anything. It's fire-based somehow, it's sort of… consuming her energy."

,,Yes I guess I can help. But it might scare you," Andro said while kneeling down beside the young witch.

,,Go ahead, nothing can scare us more than we are now," Savio grinned nervously.

He sighed, putted her hair away from her neck and sinked his teeth into it.

,,I change my mind," he heard the tomcat in a surprisingly high tone.

It tasted really bitterly, though sweet, kind of as if drinking wine for the first time.

You really don't like it, but still you can't help but taste it again and again, and you can get used to it very quickly.

,,Wasn't it enough already!" the rooster poked his side. It wasn't a question.

,,Just a bit more...there is still some there left…"

,,Just leave him, Baldo," Savio said quietly and pulled him aside. ,,we don't want any left there, do we?"

,,No, sure not, but-"

,,Calm down then."

All the animals looked to the bed, when there was a quiet thump on the floor.

,,I…I guess that's enough…" Andro gasped.

,,Can you manage to go?" Savio asked.

,,Yes, don't worry about me," he caught his breath. ,,I'll just need to go out unnoticed."

His stomach hurt like hell, his head ached and he felt as if all his blood burned.

,,Okay, leave that to me. You can go freely. Are you sure you'll be alright? I owe you one after this," Savio said almost friendly.

,,Just take care of her, agree?"

,,You can be sure about that, Lust."

They stayed quiet for a while, staring at each other.

,,What did you just call me?"

,,Other language, same name. You know that perfectly well."

,,You truly are clever. And informed."

,,Always good to check when I don't know, what to expect from you next. I'm watching you."

,,I hope I made a good impression."

,,You did with this. But if you hurt her I'll rip your heart out," Savio said still with nice voice.

,,You would broke both your paws," Andro grinned. And he meant it. ,,but don't worry, we wont have to try it."

,,Take care, demon."

,,You too, shape shifter."

Savio looked elsewhere and without another word returned to the animals.

………………………………………….

,,Ouch."

Everyone lifted their heads.

,,Angela!"

,,Are you alright?!"

,,We were SO worried!"

She immediately felt Savio jump on her knees, but just after that she opened her eyes.

,,What actually happened? I kind of blacked out."

,,The apple was poisoned," the tomcat explained simply. ,,We didn't know, how to help you…"

She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her neck, she hissed and rubbed it.

,,How's your neck?" Caron asked, as if heard her thoughts.

,,What's up with my neck?"

,,Well," Lykke started. ,,we had to get the poison out, so we called your demon and he offered he will suck it out of there. That's probably why. You can still see bitemarks, if you look in the mirror."

,,Wait a minute – _he sucked out poison_?" She jumped down from the bed.

,,Is he alright?"

,,He said he will be," Savio shrugged. ,,but he seemed sick."

,,Thanks for calling him!" she made a smile and kissed his head. ,,I'll go thank him."

,,Sure, but _cover your neck_!"

,,Ah, sure."

She grabbed a shawl, her cloak and ran out of the door.

She wasn't fully sure where to go or what to do next, she just followed the path deeper to the forest. Somehow she had a feeling she knew where will he be.

Maybe humans nor animals didn't like that place; but was he something of that sort? Of course not.

And she was right.

It was on the shore of the lake. The water was calm plus it was a peaceful evening, and in other circumstances she would like it. But not now. It seemed dead quiet. Even with the figure that lied near the water under a tree.

,,A…_ANDRO_?!"

Her breath decided for a while that it doesn't want to listen to her, though she managed to ran there with a speed she didn't even knew she had, and flung herself down beside him.

,,Oh my God! Are you alright?!"

,,God has nothing to do with me anymore," he smiled weakly. He was even more pale than usually, if it was possible.

She laughed, but felt tears in her eyes.

,,Don't worry about me. How are _you_?"

,,Me? After you helped me? Of course I'm okay!"

,,You're crying," he stated and got up on his elbows.

He immediately made a painful grin.

,,Yes, people usually cry when they see the ones they care for hurt," she constated and hugged him carefully.

,,I never seen tears before," he curiously caressed her cheek.

,,Yeah, well, glad you had a experience," she sobbed.

,,Thank you for worrying about me, even though I don't really deserve it…"

,,Why wouldn't you!" she interrupted.

,,If you knew who I am, you would say something else."

He sat up with slight problems.

,,Go back home," he smiled. ,,your mother is coming back today."

,,How do you know when I don't?"

,,Scents," he laughed and lied against the three. He made another grin.

,,I wish I could cry. It would be less painful."

,,Are you going to be fine?" she was making sure. ,,You…"

The words stopped in her throat.

…_aren't going to die, are you?_

,,I'll survive," he made a sad smile and shrugged, as if reading her mind. It was probably pretty noticeable.

She hugged him again, this time he did too.

,,When will I see you again?" she asked.

,,Anytime you want," he whispered into her ear and kissed her.

……………………………………………..

After she got home she found out that he was right. Not only her mother, but also grandmother were back. Valerius jumped in joy and Caron flied around the room.

,,Hello dear!" Angela got two tight hugs at once.

,,We heard about a nechanted lace…" grandma started.

Lykke grinned nervously.

,,…And a poisoned comb!" mother added.

Savio looked down.

,,…And nothing else?" Angela gulped.

,,No, was there anything else?" they frowned.

,,No. Nothing. Now you tell me where have you been that long!"

,,We were searching for a good place for you to hide and also gathering information.

,,Blanche is after you, but I think you already know."

,,_Why_?"

,,We don't know yet," grandmother shrugged, but Angela noticed her mother looked down. But she decided she will just leave it alone.

,,How long?" Savio asked before her.

,,Two weeks for sure."

,,Two weeks? And WHERE in the hell can I hide from Blanche?!"

,,Want to go see it?" mother inclined her head.


	16. Up and down

SORRY I'M LATE!

I know how people hate when it's not updated when promised. Well, _I do_ hate it.

I had muuuch work, I still have to get some good grades in Math, German and Chemistry! If I fail I cant go to high school.^^' But now it's finally weekend so I can write this and update at once… I'm glad myself cause I love to write this story.

Yeah this is the beginning of Rapunzel…kind of.

Eh, yeah. I don't know how you say ,robia z komára somára' in english. Too bad. If anyone knows, tell me please. It's in a meaning of hyperbolizing some event or thing, but I think you already got that…

Someone mentioned he wants to know more about the older prince…well, he have a chance.

………………………………………………

The place wasn't really far away, but it was so well-hidden that Angela's mother had to search for it about half of a hour.

,,The entrance is supposed to be here… somewhere. Oh, GOT IT!"

After they crossed the shield, they saw, what it actually was.

It was a tall tower with just one window. It was old, made all of stone and surrounded by various creepers, mostly ivy.

,,It's got no door," Savio constated.

,,It doesn't need a door," the Red Witch said. ,,and it's more safe this way."

She snapped and all three of them appeared up there in whirl of smoke.

It was bigger, than it looked from outside. It was a circular room with a bed in the middle and a lot of other things.

,,well, but only I and mom can do this. Nobody else can get up here by a spell, so you will be safe," she smiled.

,,But what about him?" Angela pointed at Savio.

,,You stay here for now, and I'll… hmm, I think it won't be good with a normal rope. The shield is too strong. We have to use something else, which would come through with no problems…"

,,My hair?" Angela suggested.

,,Yes, that would be good! And I know exactly how to do it. I'll bring you plant that will help your hair grow long, then we will cut them and it will be a rope."

,,Great! I can play with her hair everyday," Savio said in a evil tone.

………………………………………….

_Well, not a bad place I must say. Warm, dry, soft, and I have lots of things to do._

…_Without some things a little boring, but not that much…_

Caron and Savio came to visit her everyday, both through the window. Caron had it easier, Savio had to hang on the rope with all his paws and Angela had to be very careful when pulling him up, because he might hit the wall. It happened the first few times, then they learned how to cooperate on that properly.

They brought news from the village and city, too. In her village there were a few rumors on where she went to, though her mother told people that she's away studying.

Some said she's hiding, what was actually the truth, some said she disappeared because of a pact with the devil (Savio laughed so hard on that he almost couldn't catch his breath) and some that she ran away with the hunter she took care of some time ago.

,,Well, I wonder sometimes how he is," Angela shrugged. ,,but to run away with him? That's ridiculous."

,,Well, I wouldn't be surprised," Savio said more to himself.

,,HEY! What did you meant by that?"

,,Nothing, just the fact he liked you."

,,That doesn't automatically mean I liked him too. I just thought he was nice for a hunter."

,,Whatever, whatever," he waved with his paw. ,,what else, Caron?"

,,Isabella miss you."

,,Aww. I miss her too."

,,And some people from the village saw Andro," Savio added.

,,Really? Tell me more."

,,It was just a few times, but if you heard what they say! They make a donkey out of a gnat."

,,Exactly," Caron nodded.

,,Explain," Angela chuckled, amused.

,,Well, they just like, talk about it a lot. It was usually after the sunset in the forest – well he would be dumb to go to the village plus in the daylight. But he was in the village once, he went fishing."

,,What?"

,,He was in a _fish farm_. One girl saw him jumping out of the lake with a carp, and he drank his blood after that. Then of course she gasped, he lifted his head, looked in her direction and ran away with a really high speed."

,,Yes, and she described him how?" Angela grinned.

,,Dark hair, cyclamen eyes, devilish charm. He had a white devil tail with a red ending."

,,Yes, I know all that. What about Blanche? Anything new?"

,,No, but Ella wrote to you."

_Hi Angela,_

_Blanche said a wanted person came to our land. You remember the hunter that was sent to you? This one is his older brother or something. They say he's even more dangerous…_

_So sorry I have to tell you bad news! But we will catch him soon, so don't worry._

_Yeah, mice said you are on a ,vacation'? They said you are somewhere near, so you might meet someone from the family! They go hunt there. Well…meet. See_.

,,That sounds interesting," Caron said.

,,My words," Savio nodded.

,,Yes… especially if I'll be here for another week, as promised from mom."

,,Yeah, viva vacation," the tomcat grinned.

……………………………………….

Another three days passed.

It was a cold morning, but Angela was buried deep in her blankets, the room was warmed up by magic, and she felt very lazy, but as the first rays of sun hit her, she couldn't sleep anymore, so she lifted her head to the window.

,,Wow."

She immediately jumped out of the bed and grabbed canvas, colors and sat to the window to immediately paint the sunrise she saw. She did it as fast as she could to catch everything, and after some time, since she was satisfied, she smiled and started to whistle to herself,

She was so occupied by it she didn't even notice horse trot under her.

,,Hey, who is up so early?" she heard a playful voice.

She jumped and almost threw over everything, but she managed to catch it in time and pulled it deeper in.

,,Hey, wait! Come out! I can't even see you from here anywais."

_Then again, he…he? Is right._

She looked down carefully and then hide again.

_Oh shit._

When Ella mentioned she might see someone from the family, she didn't even dream it will be the older prince.

,,The question is, who is asking," she said loudly.

,,Me? If you looked down you would see who I am."

,,I know who you are, but who are you to me?"

,,You're kind of cheeky, you know."

,,I'm up in the tower. You're down there, you don't see me, I see you. I can be cheeky all I want."

,,Since this have no door, you're probably right. Why are you up there anywais?"

,,That's not your problem. Why are you down there anywais?"

,,Didn't I hear your voice before?"

,,You didn't answer my question."

,,You don't answer any of mine. You're up. I'm down. You can't go down unless you jump out, or am I mistaken?"

,,No. Not now."

,,Well, then I can answer; these are _our_ forests, I can do here whatever I want. Why do you ask?"

,,I live here now, I can ask you whatever I want."

,,That doesn't mean I will answer you everything."

,,It would be polite to answer."

,,Alright," he laughed. ,,I'm hunting here. Polite enough?"

,,Okay, let's say it's enough for now. What do you hunt?"

,,Wolves."

This caught her attention.

,,Wolves…? Why wolves?"

,,There is one special one. I think you have heard."

,,Yes,…if we are talking about the same one."

,,Are there more?"

,,No."

,,Then we are. Well, it's up to me to get him – so I have to go. Bye later, bird girl!" he kicked the horse and galloped away.

_Creep. I hope Andro will rip his head off. He will be prettier without it._


	17. Demon Charming

Geez. I got lazy lately. You see, the first part of the story is already all done, hand- written, and all I have to do is write it on Word.

And me? I don't do it! I'm like…yeah, well… at least I managed to upload in time.

Ever watch werewolf movies?

And does it upset you that people always win?

It does meXD Just a off-topic question.

Check out this song: Jadyn Maria – Good Girls Like Bad Boys

InspirationXD

So, he and his siblings. Count please, first grade Math. It might be a good hint for you.

Yeah, here another letter-beginning.

………………………………………………

_Hi there Ella,_

_Have you caught that hunter yet? It's dangerous to have people like that around. Mostly when the queen is a witch. Tell Blanche to work hard in capturing him, please. Granny is really worried._

_Yeah, so, I met the oldest prince! What did you said his name was again…? I forgot._

_He's a pain in the ass. Next time I will throw a rock on his head. Will you mind? _

_He hunts wolves. You didn't tell me. He's not that good, is he? Even is a witch's son, but anywais… catching a demon will be harder for him, wont it?_

_Yes, also Savio asked about Lisette. He had to stay in the forest and village for a while, so he wasn't able to come – but she told you, didn't she._

_Also I'm kind of curious about your stepsisters! Are they still the same? Sorry for asking, but I'm so damn nervous in this tower!_

,,Huge letter," Caron constated.

The response came three days later;

_Hey Angela!_

_No, we did not catch him yet, but Blanche is trying really hard! And all the others too._

_About the prince, his name is Gabriel. And indeed, he's troublesome. Very irresponsible. Much less than his brother. But you know that already, don't you? You met him at the ball. And just throw a rock, and a huge one if you don't mind! At least there will be peace here. He almost jumped on one of my mice yesterday, what a jerk. He doesn't even look under his feet when he's walking._

_And yes, he does hunt. Not that I agree to it! But not only wolves, though he's been really excited lately that he might find the wolf demon everyone is talking about._

_As I said before; jerk. _

_But I thought Andro is not actually a wolf, is he? He's not even a werewolf. And he's fast as hell, so he should be alright._

_Yes, tell Savio Lisette thinks of him a lot, hehe._

_Stepsisters are still the same as they were. Thankfully I don't have to talk to them that often. And they have to be very careful what they say, since I'm a princess now._

_Aww, don't feel bad. I'm sure you will get out of the tower soon._

,,Hey, you didn't say you met the older prince," the Red Witch raised a eyebrow.

,,You didn't ask."

,,Well, and what do you say?"

,,He's cute, but very annoying."

,,More than me?" Savio grinned.

,,A lot more than you, kitten," Angela laughed and stroked his back.

…………………………………………………….

,,Guess who I saw when going here!" Savio jumped with a grin three days later.

,,Who?" Angela lifted him up from the window, when she ended pulling him up – almost professional in this matter now.

,,Your demon, heheheh!"

,,_You're kidding!_ When? How? Where?" she jumped and lifted him up to her eyes.

,,Hey, calm down, alright? I met him about a mile from here, he was just running from a bunch of hunters… about a few hours ago."

,,A bunch of hunters?"

,,Calm down again, he was so fast the dogs could merely catch his scent. He'll be alright. Anywais, I have to go, I just wanted to tell you."

,,Aww, you're nice. Thanks," she kissed his forehead.

,,No problem. It was along the way and besides, the carriage I have to catch is going in half of a hour."

,,Should I fly after him and check if he's alright?" Caron asked from the window.

,,I don't need a babysitter," Savio made a grin.

,,Who said it was about you?"

,,Don't offend my intelligence, dove."

,,Be quiet you two, Savio, catch the rope; Caron, don't mock him."

,,Sure thing!" they both called.

……………………………………..

A few hours later, when Angela was alone again, she heard horse trot under the tower again. She didn't even have to look down to know who it was.

,,How was the hunt?" she half mocked, half seriously asked.

,,No good, birdie. The white demon escaped us."

,,He's fast as hell."

,,Yes, indeed. Better luck next time. Bye."

She growled for herself. How can someone be so arrogant about killing animals? She didn't understand. How would he feel, if he was in their place?

_I bet not good._

Yes, even if he hunted demons, it still wasn't right to kill…

She wondered like this for a few minutes, when she heard;

,,Hey, who is up there in a enchanted tower? Angel maybe?"

She winked and looked down, but immediately knew, who it was. Even if she couldn't see him that well, she knew who it was.

Her eyes widened.

,,Why hello, witch princess! I just escaped the hunters, can I go warm up to you?"

,,B-but how did you knew I'm here?"

,,I didn't. I have to search. Otherwise I would go visit you a lot earlier. But I saw Savio hanging up on a rope, can I try?"

,,You can _try_," she grinned and threw it down.

,,You have it?"

,,Yes."

,,Should I tie it around something?"

,,No need, just hold it."

She felt a slight pull, just a little harder than when dealing with Savio, then she heard a thump and then just saw a figure jumping through the window before landing on the bed.

,,You have a very bad influence on me," she said and touched his nose with her finger.

,,Only if you let me," he opposed.

,,Alright, I'll let you. Hey…what's that?" she pointed on his shoulder.

,,That's- crap, I didn't even notice they shot me."

,,Can I take a look?" She sat up.

,,Yes, sure."

Without anything other she pulled his shirt off along with his cloak, which surprised him a little.

,,It's bleeding," she said, concerned.

,,Yes… I wondered, what it was, it burned a little, but I'm not really used to that…but it's just a scratch, nothing is stuck inside."

Even thought it wasn't, it didn't seemed as a scratch.

,,I'm surprised you actually climbed up," Angela opened her eyes wide.

,,You really shouldn't underestimate me," he grinned.

,,Yeah, sorry."

,,Well, it does _bother_ me, but it's not a mortal…wound."

He made a grin.

,,Sorry," she said, because that obviously hurt.

,,No problem, I think Agasis will handle this easily."

,,Who?"

,,My sister."

,,You have a sister?"

,,I have four sisters and two brothers and I would exchange them for a dog!"

She bursted onto laughter.

,,I'd love to have a sibling," she sighed. ,,or at least a cousin."

,,No you wouldn't, trust me. To have to have breakfast with them is a hell on earth….hey, it doesn't hurt anymore. Thanks."

,,Your merit," she smiled and hugged him. ,,still, be more careful."

,,You can be sure about that. So, you still havent told me, why are you here."

,,It's for my safety…"

,,You wont be safe from _me_, darling," he grinned.

,,I _hope_ in that," she whispered into his ear and felt satisfaction, when heard him purr softly.


	18. Revelations

YAY! MY GRADES ARE ALL GOOD NOW! TOT

Yay for you too.

Ohh I feel so much better now, I don't have to feel guilty when writing this!

Um, well, I guess you already noticed I kind of jumped aside from the original fairy tales, but I didn't intend to write strictly just along the plot of them. And honestly, where else on FanFiction can I put this story?

Yes, right. Nowhere.

………………………………………………

When Angela woke up at November, it was raining, but it first seemed as if snowing.

The sky was all white, but with a grey shade when she looked out of the window from the bed. She didn't want to go out; there was always cold there at morning. But maybe it was because she was warmed up.

_Winter is coming_, she thought. Then she lied down again.

_Winter is not bad… there's less things to do, though…_

_What can I do here anyway? It's the same… all over... and I'm still here with nothing to do at all…_

Something moved beside her. She smirked.

_Well, but at least I have company._

,,Did I overslept?" he asked with a sleepy voice.

,,Yes. It's already day. I told you to go, but do you ever listen to me?"

,,Well, I don't recall you complain like that _last night_," he chuckled.

,,Yes I did!" she blushed and hit him with the pillow. ,,Well, I did… before."

,,Maybe it was too quiet."

She didn't see his face clearly, but she could hear from the tone he smirked.

,,Funny. Tell me, do you do this to other girls too?"

,,Maybe…" he chuckled again, then pulled her down beside him before he got another hit with the pillow.

,,You're _a devil_, you know."

,,To be specific I'm actually not," he said with a serious tone and rested his head on elbow. ,,there is one difference."

,,Well…?"

,,I've got no horns!" he said playfully, which caused both of them to laugh.

,,Yes, but you've got feelers! Hey, not that I don't want you here… but you should go. You don't want my mother to catch us here together, do you?"

,,It's still dark…"

,,It's morning. I heard a skylark."

,,Wasn't it a nightingale?"

,,He's asleep already!"

,,Alriiight… help me find my clothes."

,,I'd like to know where are mine too."

A bird landed on the window.

,,Angel- why do I always come at the most inconvenient moments?"

,,Oh, Caron… hi there… it's not inconvenient, what do you need?"

,,Well… um… your mother tells you she probably wont be able to come today, but that you mustn't come out at any costs. Even if you climbed down."

,,Why not?" both Angela and Andro said.

,,She didn't specify it, but she looked very worried."

They looked at each other.

,,And… um, where is Savio? Didn't he come with you?"

She was actually glad.

,,I haven't seen him today," the dove shrugged. ,,but you know, how is he like – he disappears, then gets back again…"

,,Mhm, yes. Alright, thanks, Caron."

She flied away again.

,,Well, wasn't it a nightingale afterall?" Angela puzzled.

,,It was a dove, we saw that," he smiled. ,,but what does that mean?"

,,That means… well, since I have to stay here…"

,,I can sta-"

Suddenly he sat up and looked, as if listening.

He made a worried face.

,,What's up?"

,,Trouble. I guess you'll have to stay alone afterall," he sighed heavily and quickly got dressed.

,,That's a pity," she made a grin.

,,I think so too," he shrugged with a sad smile.

,,You need the rope?"

,,No, I'll just jump down. The shield is pretty weak in the morning."

Just as he had his legs in the window, he turned back.

,,And Red?"

,,Yes?"

,,I love you."

And with a smile he jumped out.

She stayed quite shocked there.

Although it was said in a playful tone and as a goodbye, it was still the same phrase.

And it was something she was expecting the least.

………………………………………………………..

Savio didn't show himself the whole day. This wouldn't be so awkward – he wandered around a lot – but none of the animals she saw under the tower didn't see him.

Not even birds that came from the city, where Angela assumed he would be.

_Then WHERE is he?_

She got a answer during sunset, when he called from under as usually, though it sounded a bit less enthusiastic as usually.

,,Hey, Savio! Where were you?"

,,Gone."

She sighed to herself, but didn't ask for more and threw him the rope.

He looked tired, and when she picked him up he was a lot heavier than usually.

,,Are you alright?' she asked, concerned. ,,You didn't even curse when I hit you against the wall."

,,Not a bit more than every month."

,,What?"

,,Heh…wait until it's dark and you wont be able to hold me like this anymore."

,,Savio, _what's wrong_?"

Just then it seemed it WAS dark. There was a little bit left of the sun, but since it was cloudy it couldn't be seen that clearly.

,,It's dark," he decided, or more it seemed his body decided for him, because all of a sudden Angela found out there wasn't a cat beside her; it was more a human shape with a tail. It was her this time who cursed.

,,I wanted to tell you," he said with a bit higher voice than normally. It could be guessed it was because of the change, but Angela knew very well it was more because of he was nervous.

,,YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SH… oh never mind, _why didn't you tell me before_?"

,,I was afraid I might get a reaction like this."

,,YOU BET YOU WOULD! Do you think what could happen? Using a shapeshifter as a familiar is strictly forbidden!"

,,I know I know I know! I've been one of those who invented the rule! …In one of my past lives!"

,,Then why did you…?"

_Why did you what?_ He never offered he would be her familiar. She never did. It was just this way since… always.

,,Oh well, I guess it cant be helped," she sighed.

,,You bet it can't. Caron is not enough. Actually it's alright, isn't it?"

,,It's alright as long as you wont be doing something reckless. Agree?"

,,Agree!" he nodded cheerfully.

,,Geez, you act more like a cat than when you are one."

He grinned, then started to laugh. It was actually the first time she heard him like this and it sounded great.

,,So… how this happened to you?"

,,Curse. I once eaten a witch's familiar – mouse when I was supposed to look after her and she cursed me."

,,And how long…?"

,,A few lives ago."

,,No I mean how long will it last."

,,Until it's decided it's enough. I got used," he shrugged. ,,I mean once a month, that's not that bad."

,,No, kitty," she smiled. ,,that's just alright."

She stroked his head as she always did, and he also purred as always.

He actually didn't change at all.


	19. A shocking event

This time it was real snow.

Angela literally squeaked when saw it through the window. She never saw white trees from above before and it looked great I her opinion.

She wanted to reach out and touch them, but she was apparently a bit _too much_ above.

How she wanted to go out!

_I never missed touching the first snow before_, she thought.

,,Hey! You going to pull me up or just stare?"

,,Sorry, Savio!"

When he got up, Angela got hit by a snowball right in her eyes. She wondered how he brought the snow up. Probably in his back paws.

,,You little brat! How you did that?"

He ignored the question and just grinned.

,,I wanted to show you something."

She saw that there's a basket tied to the rope. She took it off and stared inside.

,,Boots?"

,,Those are MINE!" he stated proudly. ,,Now that you know, I can go around in human shape anytime I want."

,,Hey, didn't you say it only happens at full moon?"

,,I never said that," he grinned.

,,I'd like to see you in them then. Well, heard any news?"

,,It's dangerous around, you should be careful."

,,I asked for _news_."

,,No, really now. And guess, I haven't seen the queen nor Red Witch for a while now."

,,Yes. I know about that, they disappeared or something. They just send me food and Caron."

,,She counts between the food."

,,Jerk, no I don't!" Caron sat on the window.

,,Hi! So, what do you say? What is up with those two?"

,,Bad news."

Caron flied inside and sat on Angela's shoulder.

,,Another letter."

,,Ella?"

,,No, Red Witch."

,,What? Why didn't mom come herself?"

,,Read."

,,Bu-"

,,_Read_."

Angela sighed in annoyance. She was tired of letters instead of conversations.

Well, yes sure, Ella couldn't come – but her family could. And they didn't.

She opened it.

_Dear…_

_You don't know how hard is it for me to let you there all alone without visiting you._

_You must understand that it was too dangerous. Inside you were safe, but I guess it won't be like that anymore. I can't tell you more now, because like I know you, you would go and try something yourself!_

_So let me just say we are running away._

Angela's eyes widened. Savio had for once nothing to say, just stared.

The atmosphere changed to alot colder.

,,What? WHAT THE HELL?" he bursted out.

,,Read," Caron ordered.

_I already sent Astor for you and he will take you to us. Don't do anything reckless, alright? Pack your things, sit on him and let him run! Don't be stubborn and do it!_

_You can go home for something if you want, but be very, very quick, and then go around the Gallows Hill, alright? Around the forest._

,,Don't be stubborn and do it."

Savio sensed he should jump down from Angela's knees; just in time.

,,Do it. DO IT! I hate when I'm ordered around! Don't ask, don't complain, just do what we say!" she screamed. ,,What the hell they think! I wont go anywhere until I know what's going ON!"

,,She should have told you…" Savio sighed. ,,hey, but really. Don't be reckless. You don't know what's going-"

,,SHUT UP."

He did so, but wasn't offended. He knew she's _really_ angry.

,,I'll go back and then to the lake."

,,What there?" Savio asked with tail between legs and ears down.

,,You know well what there. Magical creatures also deserve a goodbye."

………………………………………………………

The village was calm, as always in the evening, and mostly now, when everything was white and peaceful. Or so it seemed. It looked it's going to snow again, there were huge dark clouds at the horizon.

,,Let's be very, very quick, alright," Savio hissed.

There was nothing beside their old home. And by nothing it was nothing. The gardens looked, as if the plants were pulled out in a huge hurry, and inside there was almost nothing except for the furniture.

Angela actually didn't even knew, what to search for.

Then she got it; she actually forgot her old cloak there. She didn't understand how did she actually managed to forgot something like that. It marked, who she was.

It was nowhere to be found, though.

,,Savio, wait up outside."

,,Alright. Hell we don't have a whole day for it, can you hurry?"

_How can it be so messy?_ She thought, while searching.

,,Catch her."

The voice was completely calm, but caused a real explosion in her mind. She gasped, when someone caught her from behind and covered her mouth.

Then another thing covered her eyes, seemed something familiar.

,,I guess you were searching for _this_."

She couldn't say anything, but was very well aware of her hands being pulled together behind her back.

The ones, who did it, seemed to know perfectly well, who they are dealing with. No use of hands, her eyes and mouth, she couldn't do even basic magic, and when she felt a sudden pain in her stomach she couldn't even think clearly anymore. This would be good even on a far more experienced witch than herself.

She wanted to scream, but it was no use, so she just struggled as much as she could and she felt she kicked something.

,,Hold that damn witch properly, I _told you before_!"

She felt this is going to be trouble. And she was quite right.

,,Good job, now to the river."

Now she _knew _this is trouble. She sensed blood – and from the pain she knew it was her own.

The moment she felt herself being put into a bag and then it was tied so tightly she couldn't breath properly she knew; this is why she should have listened and be quick.

Along with her there was a small furry body, and it smelled like Savio.

The bag had a bad scent. It was like a wet dog and it was dark inside.

About fifteen minutes later, she might have counted wrong because of the various pain and fear, she felt the bag is flying through the air and then they hit…something.

First she thought it was ground, it felt like it, but when she felt water going in little by little she knew it was the river.

And it felt cold… so, so very cold around her. It was the winter water spiced with snow. Somehow she knew it started to snow…outside.

She started to wonder, how will this end. Her head ached, her wrists hurt too, but more than anything she felt the pain in her stomach. And felt that the warm liquid mixed with the ice cold water, and plus the horrible scent… as if she was in the belly of a wolf.

She was kind of surprised she wasn't even afraid. She just had all her senses gone now, and just wished for it to all end already.

_Mother…_

She felt the water getting into her mouth, so she held her breath. She wanted to live for a little while longer. Even if it was seconds. Because beside the water around her she felt heat in her veins; same trick worked again.

_I'm so, so sorry._

It just was around two minutes that they were underwater, but to them both it seemed as eternity.

Yes, don't forget; she wasn't alone. There was someone other with her and he wished to live longer than this.

_Nobody deserves a death like this_, he thought to himself, when held his breath. _And not even me. And mostly not her._

He was almost out. The teared the bag the best as he could, and soon realized it was pulled out of the water.

With surprise he landed on the snow and realized just how cold it was outside. Mostly when he was without his fur.

,,Savio, I told you to watch over her."

The shapeshifter looked behind him and saw that she was still alive, too, held gently by someone who he was currently glad to see.

,,Sorry, I kind of lost control," Savio cought.

Angela rolled on her stomach and spilled out water with blood. She was dead pale.

A few meters away there was Astor standing with Caron on his back.

Savio made something as ,thanks' with his lips.

,,Angela, what happened?" There was shock in Andro's voice.

He looked to them again, then moved aside to the horse and dove.

,,They.. well… there was witch hunters," she said almost whispering.

,,Okay, don't talk. We have to stop this bleeding, alright?"

,,I-it's no use," she gasped. ,,it was poisoned."

The demon gently lifted her head and asked, gulping;

,,But how CAN I help you…"

It wasn't a question.

She made a weak smile.

,,You can't."

It was said very clearly and in this situation coldly.

_Death…? I never thought death can be so terrifying_.

It was awkward to watch this situation from aside. Savio gulped once, then again.

Andro made a sad smile and looked down, as snow was falling on them all.

,,It will be hard to have a immortal life without you."

_I know_.

,,You're crying," she constated, whispering.

,,Someone once told me that people cry when they see the ones they care for hurt."

She lifted a hand to touch his cheek and catch the tear.

,,Demons too," she smiled though the pain she was obviously in.

,,Yes," he sobbed.

,,I love you too."

Savio looked to the sky. She snow was very interesting today. It seemed… sad. The snowflakes were very huge.

One of them landed on his cheek, where there also were tears.

Sometimes he was glad he had a human shape. Even though it hurt.

,,We will meet again," he murmured to himself quietly, when her hand fell down.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author comment is down today, and you can read why.

Umm… yes, unexpected maybe. I know. I totally can see the commentary in my head now…

It had to be done.

Sorry.

It will be explained.

And don't think the story ends with it. This is NOT the last chapter…although almost.

The thing is just another way in life. But though, can you see it coming in it? Never. It always shocks you.

BUT- There are no sad endings, because nothing ends!


	20. A execution

Blanche cursed quietly to herself.

Then again, she never did it out loud. Even when it was a terrible month like this, even when they just lost a few very good witches, even when a shapeshifter was down on the courtyard. She couldn't see him at the moment, but he never got lost in the crowd…

Down it was a huge crowd. Well, it was a huge thing going on afterall.

She got up terribly late.

_Well, great. Everyone is down, waiting for me, and I'm still __**sleeping**__!_

She cursed again, when she found out how messy her hair was.

Combing them was a long procedure and she had little time, so she just tied them up.

Then she ran down to sit and begin the execution.

That was the thing going on.

She could see from one look how many witches there was. Counting it was maybe twenty. Along with the witch queen and Red Witch.

One from the family was missing.

She sighed, when seeing the faces.

_Well… now I do regret I wanted her to die._

She also saw the shapeshifter. He stand away from them, which kind of surprised her.

_Wasn't that Angela's pet?_

She had to admit he did well to hide his cat looks, under the huge hat and with a cloak that hid his tail.

He seemed to catch her glance, he looked up to her, as if saying ,See? This is also your fault.'

She knew. And she also guessed what he thought.

_If you didn't save the damn hunter from death, we wouldn't have his brother here. If you didn't, then they would be still alive._

She was right. This was exactly the thoughts going on in Savio's head.

He looked around him.

From his left side there was Andro standing, from his right side…what was his name again?

Yeah, Marco.

It was a awkward meeting. Those two didn't know each other. He knew them both.

_I guess that's a good thing_.

After a while he smirked. He couldn't help it.

There was along four prisoners, and Savio noticed how the man by his right side twitched when seeing them.

_I bet he know…_

_Knew them all._

He poked his left side companion.

You going?

It was a wordless conversation. Well, no words were needed. Both of them walked away, to the forest, without turning back.

,,Thanks for coming, Savio."

,,I came because I wanted to. _I _should thank _you_."

,,I wouldn't miss that."

,,I know."

,,So, what are you going to do now?"

,,I'll stay there in the palace. It's best to watch everything from the roof."

The demon smirked.

,,Well, I guess we will meet again then."

,,You bet. The question is just when."

,,When... I don't know. Alongside her?"

,,I'll have it easier."

,,I'm fully aware of that."

,,You're going back there?" Andro pointed to the castle.

,,Yes. Bye for now."

,,Goodbye."

They turned and both walked away in different ways.

Savio looked up to the sky.

And smiled.

………………………………………………………………….

Yes, this is the last chapter.

Not the ending either.

I'll publish the continuing soon.

So, a bit about this story's creation;

It started with a dream.

In September 2009 I had a very long writer's block. I really couldn't come up with NOTHING. I was frustrated and sad, and I wanted inspiration so I went out.

It was currently a wonderful day, windy and warm, and leaves were falling. And I sat under a tree and read The Bloody Chamber (Angela Carter) and suddenly something landed on my head.

It was a red leave and it hit me I wanted to write something about Red Riding Hood.

Then, at night, in a body of a dove, inspiration hit me.

The whole story is from a DREAM, readers. Of course not all the things, some conversations are my own, but the main events are dream.

I didn't care; I had what I wanted so I brought a writing book and trust me in one thing;

When I start to write I don't know, when to end.

Well, it was down, but I thought; isn't it a bit too…I don't know, sad?

Then, another dream; and because of that this isn't the ending.

And I'll tell you something I said before;

There are no happy endings because nothing ends.

It's a quote from The Last Unicorn again. And I believe in that.

Name meanings;

Angela: name itself is from the word ,angel' of course, latin _angelus_ which means ,messenger'

Savio: italian name, it means ,bright,clever'.

Andromaneo: as it was said in the story, it's a greek word, not a name, and it literaly means ,lust'.

Ella: Norman form of the Germanic name _Alia_, which was a short form of names containing the Germanic _ali_ meaning "other"

Blanche: From a medieval French nickname meaning ,white, fair'.

Marco: it's from the roman god Mars.

Caron: Derived from Welsh _caru_ meaning "to love".

Astor: From a surname derived from Provençal _astur_ meaning "hawk".

Valerius: Roman family name which was derived from Latin _valere_ "to be strong".

Baldo: from the germanic element _bald_ "bold, brave"

Moa: Possibly derived from Swedish _moder_ meaning "mother"

Lykke: Means "good fortune, happiness" in Danish.

Gabriel: From the Hebrew name _גַבְרִיאֵל__(Gavri'el)_ meaning "strong man of God"

Felix: "lucky, successful" in Latin

Anything else?

I guess not.

Comment if you want to know anything else.


End file.
